What Once Was
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: Lucy never expected to return to Magnolia, but she could not miss her best friends' wedding. She's not the only one back in town, Natsu who mysteriously vanished after graduation is back as well and he really wants his best friend back. But the present is not the past. Will Lucy want him back into her life or will she want to let him go for good?
1. Hello Again

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy my newest fanfic! It's my first one with Fairy Tail! This idea just kind of came to me one day and I just had to do it. So I hope you like it.**

_Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying  
Waking up just brings me down, down  
Cause every morning, you are nowhere to be found  
Nowhere to be found_

**Lovesick fool-The Cab**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**Ch. 1 Hello Again**

Lucy stepped out of the cab and stared at an unfamiliar Mediterranean house that belonged to one of her childhood friends. It was larger than she expected with a huge fountain placed in the center of the front yard. She noticed the three car garage and could only assume that there was a pool in the back yard. The house was on the edge of town, the neighbors were not just right next door like most neighborhoods. Plus the gate provided more privacy than most. She could only imagine the type of backyard this home had.

"Well I guess this is where a model is expected to live," she sighed, adjusting the hat that covered her blonde hair. She removed her sunglasses and stuffed them into her purse. "I just never thought Magnolia had such a home besides _that_ house. It has been awhile since I've been here, so of course things have changed."

"Ma'am, shall I help you with your bags?" the cab driver asked wearing a friendly smile on his face as he stared at the blonde.

Lucy turned to him and smiled; she opened her mouth to answer him, but didn't have the chance to speak.

"That won't be necessary, she's got an extra set of muscles right here."

Lucy's smile widened as she heard the voice of one of her best friends, and also one of the reasons she had returned to this town. She knew his voice. She turned back towards the house and spotted that dark haired male, standing with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

"Gray!" She beamed before throwing her arms around him, in a tight hug.

"Good to see you too, Lucy," the man responded. He was none other than Gray Fullbuster, friend of Lucy's for the past twelve years. "I see you brought your whole closet with you…I wonder if the bedroom we picked for ya will have enough space for all this crap."

Lucy released him from her hug just to smack him good on his muscular arm. "Oh shut up, you should be happy I even made it. I've been really busy at work and all. I'm surprised I was allowed the vacation."

He chuckled. "I don't think you would miss this if your life depended on it, however, I'm happy that you cleared a space in your busy schedule for me," he grabbed hold of her large suitcase and threw a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Now shall I show you to your room for the next eight days?"

Lucy grabbed the bag containing her makeup and another bag containing her jewelry and lastly she grabbed onto her smaller suitcase that was full of her shoes. "Lead the way my good sir!" she giggled.

They both headed toward Gray's home after paying the driver and thanking him for his services. Gray looked at Lucy and sighed. "You know, you don't have to pretend you're not nervous. I know you Luce and I would also like to inform you, you are the only person here so far."

Lucy's smile softened a bit before she took a deep breath. "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. I know I said I would never return to Magnolia, but really it's okay. It's kind of nice to be back. I sort of missed this town just a tad."

"If it's too much, ya know I can…"

"Stop right there, Gray Fullbuster. This next week isn't about me or my problems. They are about the next chapter of your life and I am here to show my support. I'm here as your friend and I would never let a friend go through this without me. Remember, we all made promises that we'd be here when it mattered and trust me, this matters more," she firmly stated with her head held high as they walked up the stairs.

Gray smirked and nodded. "Alright, princess, whatever you say."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Lucy bellowed. "If I didn't have my hands full, I'd punch your teeth out."

Gray chuckled. "Oh don't I know it." He opened the door and dropped the items of hers he was carrying in the middle of the room. "Well what do ya think?"

Lucy looked around the room; it bigger than her room back at her apartment in Crocus, the capital of Fiore. She dropped her bags instantaneously and stood amazed. "Is this the master bedroom?! This should be your room!"

"No, this isn't the master bedroom," he snickered. "It's just a regular bedroom. I'm kinda surprised you're so impressed, this isn't bigger than your bedroom back at your dad's."

Lucy ignored him and continued walking toward a pair of doors; she opened and saw it was the walk in closet. "This will do just fine." She smiled and turned back to her friend. "But where is the bathroom?"

"Sadly, there isn't one attached to this room, it's in the hallway to the right…about that actually, you'll actually be sharing it…" Gray paused to wait for her reaction.

Lucy looked at him unaffected. "Oh well," she said before going to her bag to start unpacking.

"Luce, I'm serious, if this is a problem, let me know," he demanded as he leaned down to be eye level with her.

"Gray," she started, giving him a stern look. "I told you. This is not about me."

"I know, but I'm still concerned," he admitted with a shrug. "I told you I would make sure that you don't experience anything unpleasant during your visit, and I meant that. If it's too much, let me know. We'd be happy to adjust the 'living' arrangements."

"I am NOT going to be the reason you have to change all these pre-made plans," she declared standing up. "I told you, I'll be fine, I pinky promise!"

Gray joined her in standing, arms crossed. "Do you think your old man will bother trying to contact you while you're here?"

"Not likely," she snorted. "We haven't spoken in years, why start now? Besides I'm sure he is well aware of my life back in Crocus. He probably has people watching my every move. There's no doubt he knows I'm here. And I'm sure he is too busy to make an appearance, make a phone call, or even write a letter."

"And to think you were never going to set foot in Magnolia again," he teased while ruffling her hair. "I remember that whole dramatic speech before you boarded that train five years ago. And look, here you are. And just for me? You shouldn't have Luce."

Lucy huffed in air, her cheeks puffing up in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just remember you are not the only reason I am here!"

"That's right Gray-sama."

They both turned back to the doorway where a beautiful woman with long wavy blue hair with big matching blue eyes stood with a huge smile on her face.

"Lucy-chan is also here for Juvia!" she spoke before running to embrace Lucy who waited for her hug.

"Juvia!" Lucy called out as tears formed into her eyes. "I'm so happy for you! Thanks for inviting me!"

"Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'sama'," Gray groaned at his fiancée.

"That's right Juvia, you two are going to be married in eight short days, AND you're still adding that stupid 'sama' at the end of his name? You're about to be husband and wife, I think you have the right to be a little more formal. And drop the 'chan' from my name! We've been friends for how long now? Five years! That's how long!" Lucy lectured the woman known as Juvia Lockser, the woman who was her college roommate.

"Juvia apologizes, Juvia simply forgets!" the blunette giggled wiping tears from her eyes. "Juvia is so happy to see Lucy. How was the trip?"

"Well the plane ride was alright, and the cab ride over here was decent. Saw familiar places as we drove by and such, brought back some bittersweet memories," Lucy answered.

"Lucy, are you sure you're going to be okay here?" the concern was obvious in the Juvia's voice.

"Jeez, what is up with you two? I swear I am going to be okay! It's not your fault I tried booking my hotel too late and it isn't your fault your kind enough to lend some of your rooms to your wedding guests. I am more than happy to stay here with you two and be able to be a part of every moment of this special event," she claimed with a groan. "Are you two sure you want me here?"

"O-of course!" Juvia beamed looking back at Gray.

"Of course we want you here Lucy, we're just making sure you are comfortable since we are putting you through what I'm sure is going to be an uncomfortable situation. But we'll stop asking. just make sure to tell us if anything is up. Ok?" he wraps his arms around both women, and smirks.

"Hai, hai, will do," the blonde stated before nudging her friend off of her. She looked at the couple beside her, a frown on her face. She had one question to ask. One question she needed the answer to. She needed to prepare herself. It has been five years and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She had no idea how she was going to act, was she going to act like nothing happened or was she going to act cold and distant? She sighed, well this was it. She had to know. "There's just one thing…" she mumbled, biting on her lower lip.

The couple stared at her, waiting for her to go on, both wearing serious expressions because they both knew where this was leading.

Lucy looked at her feet, dreading the words that were about to leave her mouth. "When is he going to arrive?"

* * *

He stood staring at the piece of paper in his hand with an address on it. He looked at the numbers on the mailbox and nodded his head. "Well this is the place," he stated before whistling. "The freakin' stripper owns a dumbass mansion. Well I be damned…guess that stripping habit pays the bills after all."

The man scratches the back of his head as he glances at a gigantic fountain that sat in the middle of the front yard. "What's the purpose of this dumb thing?" he questioned as he walked past it. He looked down noticing his reflection. He took note on how his normal messy pink locks where messier than usual. Patting his hair to tame it slightly, he looked over himself once more. He looked presentable for a person they haven't seen in years. But there was no way he was about to miss out on Ice Princess' wedding, even if he personally didn't know the unlucky bride.

"I'm sure Erza is going to kick my ass for stayin' away for so long," he groaned. He pounded his fist into his other hand. "Yosh! Let's get this over with." He walked up to the door way and pressed his thumb onto the door bell.

He lifted up his hand to check his breath. It was still minty fresh from the pack of gum he nervously chewed through the whole trip back. He swung his bag of clothes and other items over his shoulder as he waited. He took a deep breath, there was nothing he was scared of, but for some reason he couldn't calm his nerves. Was he worried he would have to look into her brown eyes and explain himself? Was he terrified of her reaction? How was this going to go?

"Right now would be a great time to predict the future," he grumbled to himself.

He saw a shadow figure approach the door and heard them turn the lock and seconds later the door was opened revealing his childhood friend/enemy and the groom to be.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in, didn't think I'd see your stupid face for a couple more hours," Gray chuckled. "Come on in."

Gray stepped aside and his visitor followed him in. "Welcome back to Magnolia and welcome to my home."

The pink haired man nodded and then observed Gray. "I'm surprised to see you're wearin' a shirt stripper."

"Nani?" Gray huffed, and the two pressed their skulls together like they did in the past. "What did you say, flame-brain?"

"Ya heard me, Ice Princess."

"I believe you are my guest here, you don't want to piss me off so soon, Dragneel," Gray hissed.

"Challenge accepted Fullbuster," the man before Gray smirked.

"Oh Dragneel-san! Juvia sees you have arrived!" a voice calls from the top of the staircase. Juvia rushed down to greet her newer guest. "Juvia Lockser, Gray-sama's bride." She extended her hand out to him. "Juvia has heard many stories about you! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Err…same here," he took her hand, shaking hers firmly. He glanced back at Gray, pointing his finger he started to laugh. "Gray-SAMA?! Bahahaha…."

Juvia looked over at her fiancé confused. "Did Juvia say something funny?"

"Juvia, how many times am I going to have to tell you to drop 'sama'?" he responded groaning, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," the pinkette stated regaining his composure. "Thanks for havin' me. So where will I be stayin'?"

"Oh, your room will be upstairs, Juvia is more than happy to take you there. Right this way," Juvia claimed pointing toward the staircase she had just descended from moments before.

"I'm going to prepare some snacks," Gray stated before heading towards the kitchen. "And drinks. Lots of drinks."

Juvia lead the man following her up the stairs and down the hallway to his door. As they had walked down the hallway she couldn't help but glance at another door worryingly. "Well Dragneel-san, this will be your room. Juvia hopes it is to your likely. Please let Juvia or Gray-sa…Gray know if you need anything."

"Yeah thanks," he nodded, she was about to turn away before he stopped her by speaking. "By the way…is…Lucy here?" The expression on his face could only be described as completely serious, but deep in his eyes the nervousness he tried bury was showing.

Juvia looked back and smiled, nodding her answer. She knew he would eventually ask her about her blonde house guest. "She arrived an hour or so ago."

He didn't have time to ask her another question before the door down the hallway opened up, and said blonde stepped out.

"L-Lucy," he stuttered out her name. It was not like him to stutter or be nervous; however, they both knew this wasn't going to be the easiest reunion.

She faced them, eyes closed and a smile on her face. "It sure has been awhile. How many years has it been now? Doesn't it feel good to be home? Jeez I'm rambling. But anyways, welcome back, Natsu."

* * *

_Young Lucy sat on a swing at the park, far away from her home as she could have gotten. She had to get away so she ran as far as her feet could take her. She sat with her hung and tears pouring from her eyes. Her father had sat her down in the family room about an hour ago and informed her that her mother was deathly ill. When those words escaped his lips Lucy broke and took off, not knowing what else to do. How was an eight year old suppose to take that kind of news? Her father didn't chase after her, he knew she didn't some space. _

_That was Lucy's reason for being at a park at eight o'clock at night, with the sun slowly disappearing. "I'm going to be all alone," Lucy cried, "I'm all alone."_

"_Why are you cryin'?" _

_Lucy's head snapped up to see who owned the voice that had just spoken. She saw a young boy around her age bending down to look at her; his dark onyx eyes were full of confusion as they stared at her. He had pink hair that was rather messy, he was covered in dirt, and his clothes were torn. He noticed her looking him over and gave her a toothy grin. Lucy couldn't help but notice he was missing one of his front teeth. Lucy bit her lip and bowed her head once more._

_The boy's smile instantly dropped. "Why are you cryin' blondie? Where are your mommy and daddy?" he questioned her._

"_M-my name is not blondie! I-it's Lucy!" she snapped back at him, trying her best to wipe away her tears._

_The boy's head tilted to the side. "Luigi? That's a funny name!" he started to giggle as he pointed at the girl before him._

"_Not Luigi! Lucy!" she shouted at him, standing up on her own two feet. _

_The boy contained his laughter. "I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, smiling once more. "Why were you cryin' Lucy? Ji-chan always says pretty girls shouldn't cry."_

_Lucy blushed at his words, looking away from the strange boy. "My ma…my mama is very sick, and I'm sad," she mumbled, tears once again formed in her brown eyes. "I don't want my mama to leave me. I don't want to be alone!"_

_The boy grabbed hold of one of her hands. "You'll never really be alone, your mama will always be right here," with his free hand he pointed to where he believed his heart was. "Ji-chan tells me that's where my mama is. And don't worry, I bet your mama won't leave you because she loves you too much!"_

_Lucy looked at the boy. His eyes were so sincere, more than anyone's she had ever seen before. "Papa said Mama is very sick and that she might be going to heaven soon…when that happens I will be alone. You wouldn't understand." Lucy removed her hand from his. "I'm going to end up all alone." Lucy couldn't stop the tears from coming._

"_Then let's be friends," he urged, "that way you'll never be alone Luigi!" _

"_Friends?" Lucy questioned, completely surprised by the boys forwardness, almost forgetting the fact he said her name wrong once again."And for the last time it's Lucy…"_

_The boy nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh huh! You will never be alone as long as you have friends."_

"_B-but, I don't have any friends," Lucy whispered sadly._

"_You have one right here!" the boy claimed smiling. "So whaddya say?" He extended out a hand to her._

_Lucy looked at his hand as if it were something suspicious. She had never had any friends; she has never even played with anyone her own age. It had always been her, her father and mother, and the maids and house workers. She couldn't help but wonder why this boy would want to be her friend when he didn't even know her. As she stood there observing him, he stood in the same position; hand extended and a friendly smile on his face. Lucy couldn't help the small smile that was starting to form on her own face. This boy had been nothing but kind to her, what was the worst that could happen? He wanted to be her friend and Lucy deeply wanted to have friends. _

_Lucy nervously lifted her hand to meet his waiting one. They met and held onto each other, both smiling. "S-sure!" she beamed happily._

_The boy gave her hand a firm shake. "I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet cha Lucy!"_

"_N-Natsu?" Lucy couldn't help but giggle on how girly it sounded, however, it did match his pink hair. "Pleased to meet you, Natsu Dragneel .I'm Lucy Heartfilia." That was how Lucy met her first friend, and on that fateful day Lucy's life changed. _

* * *

_Where'd you go?  
You said you'd never leave me  
All alone, my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost you haunt everyday that you're gone  
I'm not the same  
Now something went missing_

**What did you think so far? Nay or yay? **

**Please review! Thanks so much for your time. **

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	2. Like the Good ol' Days

**Thanks to Kagome Juh, Brain31washed, and KittyKat for the reviews! I hope you three enjoy this new chapter and continue to read more! I look forward to more reviews from you as well as others!**

_Because I'm Broken,  
When I'm lonesome,  
and I don't feel right,  
When you're gone away.  
You've gone away…  
You don't feel me here…  
Anymore._

**Broken- Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**Ch.2 Almost like the good ol' days**

Lucy was on the bed that would be hers for the next week. She was lying on her side, trying to calm her pounding heart. It had almost been two hours since the first hallway encounter. Shortly after Natsu had gotten settled he had joined them downstairs where they had drinks and mini sandwiches that Juvia had prepared. During that whole time Lucy's heart had been drumming against her chest, so hard she could hear it pulse through her ears. And her nerves were at their all time max. She had been as prepared as she had thought she was. She had no idea that it would be this hard. She thought surely she was over it by now, sadly, she was proven wrong.

"He looks pretty much the same," she noted to herself. "His features have matured some, but I'm sure he himself has yet to. He's still fit, and his hair seems to be a tad bit shorter. His eyes are…just as intense as I remember them to be. I wonder how I looked when he first saw me?" she shook her heat rapidly. "No! I don't care about that! Ugh! Forget about that pink haired asshole! Gah!" She quickly covered her mouth once she realized she had nearly been shouting.

"Now is not the time to be bitter, Lucy. The past is the past. I've gotten over it. I have a great life in Crocus and I am completely happy. I'm here to support Juvia and Gray, two of my closest friends. I'm here to reunite with other friends. I am here to have a good time, and nothing, and I mean NOTHING is going to ruin that." She nodded to herself, sitting up, and kicking her legs to the edge of the bed.

Pushing herself up, she stands and fist pumps the air. "That's the type of attitude I will continue to have. I am not going to let Natsu Dragneel affect me. From here on I will stay strong and I will not break."

She breathed in deeply before letting it out. "I feel so much better now!" she giggled before walking towards her closet. "Now what to wear tonight, we're having dinner here and everyone will be coming…" she scratches her chin. "Hhmm…to wear a dress or to not wear a dress?"

A light knock echoed through her ears causing the blonde to peek her head out of the walk-in closet.

"It's Juvia!" the blunette informed as she entered the room. "Just making sure you were comfortable. I see you've unpacked already."

"Hey Juvia," Lucy smiled. "Perfect timing. I need wardrobe advice. Care to lend a hand?"

"Well that is Juvia's specialty! Juvia would be happy to assist you!" she beamed walking over to the blonde. "Juvia is so excited for tonight!"

"The whole wedding party will be here for dinner?" Lucy asked as she browsed through her borrowed closet.

Juvia nodded. "Most will be here this evening."

"I haven't seen Erza since she came up for our graduation from CU. I'm excited to see her and Jellal. Those two are next to tie the knot!" the blonde giggled thinking about her friends she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Juvia is very happy for them. Oh by the way have you heard from Levy-chan? Will she be able to make it in tonight?" Juvia questioned as she pulled out a dress and examined it closely. "Juvia likes this one. It's not overly formal and it's pretty. I like this color, red suits you well."

"Long red dress it is," Lucy leaned over to look at the dress. "Levy might be in tonight. She was hoping to catch the last flight out. She had a test in one of her classes that she couldn't miss; otherwise she would have arrived with me. She's got a room at the hotel right?"

"Hai," Juvia answered. "She'll be in the hotel most are going to be staying at."

The roar of a motorcycle was heard from outside. Lucy looked over at the blue haired beauty confused. "Who is the world is that?

Juvia smiled. "And the last house guest makes his appearance! Come, come meet him! Juvia must introduce you!" she announced, grabbing hold of Lucy's hand, dragging her out the bedroom door and down the stairway.

"Gray-sama, come quickly!" the excited bride to be, shouted as her and her maid of honor stepped through the front door to greet yet another guest. They arrived just in time as he was removing his helmet.

"Whoa, talk about hair," were the words to escape Lucy's mouth.

She looked over as the man stepped off of his bike, his long spiky black hair falling down his back. He had intimating red eyes and piercings, quite a few piercings. He was also tall and muscular. _'Juvia has friends like this? He looks like some kind of wanna-be rockstar.' _Lucy thought to herself.

"Gajeel-kun! You made it! Juvia is so happy to see you!" She claimed running up to him with a huge smile on his face. "Lucy, this is Gajeel-kun, Juvia's best friend since childhood, like you and Gray-sama. Gajeel-kun, this is Lucy! My roommate from college Juvia's wanted you to meet for a long time now!"

The man named Gajeel looked over at Lucy. "Tch. Sup blondie?"

Lucy's eye twitched. "Nice to meet you, Gajeel-san."

"Gajeel," he corrected with a stern look.

"Gajeel it is," Lucy mumbled to herself. _'Hard to believe such a sweet girl like Juvia is good friends with a lug like this. And he's going to be staying in this house too? Can this trip just get any better?' _

"Ah, Gajeel, I see you've arrived," Gray chuckled, making his appearance. He stepped up to the taller male and they look each other over.

"Fullbuster," Gajeel acknowledges with a nod. "Sweet pad you two have." His eyes fall upon Natsu who was leaning against the doorframe. "And who might you be?"

"Natsu Dragneel," the pinkette informed.

"Dragneel-san is a friend of Gray-sama's that he hasn't seen in awhile. Dragneel-san is also staying with us, like you and Lucy," Juvia stated pointing to each person she had spoken of. "Please come in, I'll show you, your room."

Gajeel unstrapped his bag from his bike and swung it over his shoulders; he and Juvia then disappeared into the house, walking passed Natsu.

"Well isn't he quite the character," Lucy mumbled, glancing over at Gray who had his arms crossed.

"He takes some time getting use to, but he's not too bad. Believe it or not he has a hilarious sense of humor. But don't you dare give him the mic if you sing Karaoke. I'll hurt anyone dumb enough to do that," Gray groaned, walking back toward the house.

"Any more interesting people like that comin' through?" Natsu asked, an eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"Something like that," Gray shrugged. "The most troublesome will be Lyon."

"Lyon?" Lucy questioned. "He's actually invited to your wedding?"

"Well he is family," Gray grumbled under his breath. "Mom would have my head if I didn't invite him, even if he is in love with Juvia."

Natsu started to laugh. "You're marrying the girl and STILL have competition?"

"I wouldn't call it a competition, Juvia was never interested in Lyon that way," Lucy answered walking beside Gray. "I guess you'll just have to see for yourself to understand what I mean. Lyon isn't one to give up so easily either."

"Don't I know it," the dark haired male sighed. "He'll always be a pain in my ass."

Natsu followed behind them into the house, and he couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Back in the day it used to be him and Gray both at Lucy's side, but here he was now, watching their backs. The simple truth was things weren't what they once were. People change and so do relationships, even though that statement was true, he couldn't help but feel awkward. "I'm goin' to head up to catch a few Z's before dinner. See ya later." And with that being said he disappeared up the stairs.

Lucy stared at the floor as she listened to his footsteps. "Sorry Gray, I didn't expect it to be this hard," she sighed.

Gray touched her arm and smiled at her. "Hey, I knew this was going to be tough on you. It was my fault for inviting him."

"Don't say that. He's a friend of yours. He should be here, if he wasn't I'm sure Erza would skin him. He might have been MIA for a bit, but that doesn't change the fact that you two pretty much went through everything together," Lucy whispered. "And besides, I'll get over it. Just not use to seeing his face."

"Me either to be honest," Gray looked up the stairway. "And it wasn't just the two of us. I remember a certain blonde in the mix. This is almost feels like the good ol' days."

"Almost," Lucy agreed with a nod.

* * *

Lucy looked herself over in the mirror; she had hair in a formal bun, and just the right amount of make up on, and wore her mother's ruby necklace. She wore the long red dress Juvia had picked out hours before; the straps were thin and crisscrossed in the back. It was also v-cut to show off Lucy's rather plumped chest; her friends' 'favorite' part of her body, they always tell her to flaunt them as much as she can while she is young because someday she won't be able to. Lucy rolled her eyes remembering all the conversations she had with her girl friends about her breasts.

She grabbed her tube of lipstick and applied a light amount onto her lips, before deciding it was time to make her way downstairs and get this party started. She had spent two hours helping Juvia prepare the meal and dessert for this evening and she was ready to relax and have a couple of drinks.

It was almost seven and she knew that everyone would start to show up there shortly. She left her room and made her way downstairs and making her way to the dining room, knowing that the soon to be Mrs. Fullbuster would be there making sure the table was set just right.

"Juvia, let me help you," the blonde assisted placing plates onto the table. "You sit back and relax, you're stressing yourself out."

"Juvia just wants everything to be perfect," Juvia insisted, still placing down silverware.

"And it's going to be," Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "Relax. Everyone is going to have a good time regardless. They are not going to care if they have three forks or if they only have one to eat with. I promise."

"You're right," Juvia nodded. "Juvia is just being a perfectionist."

"Like I always told you at CU, you really stress about the little things," Lucy teased placing a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Juvia knows," her friend agreed. "They all should be arriving soon. Is Juvia's house presentable?"

"Your house is cleaner than my small apartment," Lucy stated, "And again, they all going to be too excited being reunited to care about the cleanliness of your beautiful home."

Juvia inhaled a deep breath. "Ok. Juvia is calm now."

Lucy smiled. "Good, now let's go check on that dinner shall we?"

"Something smells fantastic!" Gray stated as he entered the room, he approached Juvia and kissed her cheek. "You outdid yourself once again."

Juvia blushed. "J-Juvia tries her best to please Gray-sama."

Gray gave her a stern look. "Gray. Try it. Grrrraaaaayyyy."

"Ugh gag," Lucy complained walking away. "Can you two not be so cute in front of me? It really is depressing." She walked out of the room, looking at the two lovebirds. She watched Juvia try her best to say Gray's name without the honorific 'sama' and she couldn't help but giggle. She was too busy observing them that she wasn't watching where she was going and she walked straight into someone, causing both bodies to fall back. "Ahhh!" Lucy landed on her bottom with a thud. "Ouch!"

"Sorry about that."

Lucy's heart stopped. She looked over at the person she had walked into, knowing exactly whom was on the floor next to her. His onyx eyes were on her. "No that was my bad, Natsu."

He stood up first and offered her his hand, wanting to assist her back onto her feet. "Here, let me help you."

Lucy ignored his offer and stood up on her own. "I got it, but thanks."

Natsu shoved his waiting hand into his pocket. "Guess we both weren't payin' attention."

She dusted herself off. "I was too busy being disgusted by the happy couple. I should have known better. I really do apologize."

"Its fine, really," he claimed with a small smile. He looked around and noticed they were alone in the hallway and now would be a good time to try and talk to her. He had been wanting to all evening, but he knew she had been busy. "Listen, Lucy, I…"

"I really need to help Juvia in the kitchen," she stated walking passed him. "Excuse me."

"Wait I…" he tried again once more.

**Ding-dong.**

Lucy stopped and looked back at him. "Maybe later okay?" she suggested, walking back towards him to head toward the front door. "But not right now Natsu." With those words she walked passed him once again, avoiding eye contact. She reached the door and opened it for the outside guests to enter.

There stood a woman with long scarlet red hair and a man with dark blue hair, both smiling at Lucy.

"Erza! Jellal!" Lucy squealed throwing her arms around the couple. "It's so good to see you guys!" She stepped out of her hug and offered them to come in. "Please."

"Nice to see you too, Lucy," the man called Jellal chuckled, walking inside, his fiancée followed.

"Lucy, I can't wait to catch up later," Erza stated, "though right now I feel like lecturing you for not calling so often."

A sweat-dropped form on the back of Lucy's head as she started to nervously laugh, "a-about that, you uh, see I've been really busy."

"I'm sure you had moments to spare," the look the red haired woman gave the blonde caused goose bumps all over Lucy's body.

"Erza, dear, you can interrogate Lucy later," Jellal insisted, "for right now let's enjoy a _peaceful _evening. Sound good Lucy?"

'_Thank you Jellal!' _Lucy screamed to herself. She nodded and gave them both a smile. "Right right, follow me and I'll get you something to drink." She lead them into the doorway as they walked she noticed Natsu hadn't left his spot.

Lucy stopped and looked back at the couple behind her. She saw them both stare at the pinkette, she saw rage flicker into Erza's eyes for just a moment before she gained control of her emotions. Jellal's face held no emotion at all, which Lucy noted was how he handled complicated situations.

"Erza. Jellal," Natsu nodded towards them. "How's it been?"

"Natsu, it's good to see you again," Jellal approached him first offering him his hand. The two men shook hands and Natsu grinned.

"How have you been Natsu?" Erza questioned, a small smile forming on her face. "So glad you could make it back for Gray."

"I couldn't miss Stripper's wedding now could I?" Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "It will definitely be a sight to see. Never thought Frost-bite would be the one to tie the knot first. I always imagined that it would have been the two of you to seal the deal before the rest of us."

Erza and Jellal both blushed at the last comment. "W-well you see…" Jellal started.

"Jellal was afraid to propose to Erza, and who wouldn't be?" Gray teased as he and Juvia entered the room. "And could you stop with the 'cold' jokes? Just because I like colder weather and had an obsession with snow cones when I was younger doesn't mean you get to keep on with those dumbass nicknames, jackass."

"If the sock fits," Natsu growled.

"It's shoe. If the shoe fits," Gray corrected, "if you're going to have comebacks, better know how to use them properly, idiot."

"What was that stripper?" Natsu continued. "Wanna come closer and call me an idiot?"

Gray started to take a step forward before Lucy got in the middle of them. "Seriously you two? It's like we never left high school. Can you pretend to act your age for the night? Please? Or does the old Erza need to come out and play?" Lucy warned, hands on her hips.

All three men in the room gulped and all three shook their heads quickly, it was wise to fear Erza Scarlet after all. Erza looked over at her fiancé. "What are you afraid of?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"U-uh…nothing, nothing at all," Jellal mumbled, looking at the others for some form of help and they all shook their heads refusing to assist in escape. "I honestly was only worried for Gray and Natsu."

Everyone but the long time couple started to laugh. It was like the past all over again and that nothing had changed, but sadly things have changed. Some changes were great and also some new awesome people had entered their lives. Some other changes weren't so great and unfortunately the group of friends went their different ways, but looking at them now you wouldn't believe that fact.

* * *

"_Natsu! Gray! What have I told you two about fighting!" a pre-teenaged Erza bellowed as she stepped on one boy and held the other by the collar of his shirt. She glared daggers and both the young boys. "And what if you would have accidently hurt Lucy?! Huh? Did you forget she was standing here too?!"_

"_S-sorry," Natsu mumbled as he was pressed into the ground by the older girl. "Sorry Luce, we didn't get ya did we?"_

_Lucy stood off in the distance and shook her head. "No, but you two were really going at it this time."_

"_That lava-head started it," Gray complained trying to wiggle free from Erza's grasp._

"_I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, understood?" Erza hissed with fire in her eyes._

"_H-hai!" the two boys shouted in unison. _

_Erza released Gray and removed her foot from Natsu's chest. "Now I want you two to apologize to each other and then hug it out like friends are suppose to."_

"_N-ani?!" The boys questioned._

"_You want me to hug stripper? But why?!" Natsu complained._

"_Exactly what he said! Why do I have to hug dumbo over there?" Gray mumbled under his breath._

_Erza's head snapped in their direction and the boys could have sworn there was a demonic shadow behind their scary friend. They both sighed and gave each other the lightest hug they could have given and afterwards they both made gagging noises._

_Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her two best friends. "You two looked ridiculous!" _

_Natsu marched toward her and poked her forehead. "Don't laugh at us Luigi!" He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the blonde._

"_It's Lucy!" the girl bellowed with her hands on her hips. "And it was your fault the two of you looked silly hugging each other. You're the ones who were fighting over what power ranger was the coolest!"_

"_And I clearly was right, the black one," Gray claimed with a shrug._

"_No way! The red one was the best!" Natsu barked, and seconds later the boys had their foreheads pressed together as they glared and growled at each other._

"_Enough!" Erza ordered. "Natsu, you walk Lucy home, and Gray I'll follow you home. I'm separating you two before things get bloody. And tomorrow, you both are going to be over this childish fight. Got that?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Natsu mumbled with a roll of his eyes, he turned on his heels and grabbed onto his best friend's hand, pulling her along with them as he stormed off. "Come on."_

"_Hey, don't pull!" Lucy complained, causing the boy to slow down. _

"_Sorry Luce," he grinned at her causing her to be less annoyed. "Erza really pissed me off barkin' all those stupid orders."_

"_She had a point," Lucy stated, "you two are best friends, you shouldn't beat each other up all the time."_

"_That stripper my best friend?" Natsu spat the bad taste out of his mouth left from that comment. "As if."_

"_He is though," Lucy giggled at her friend's foolishness. _

_Natsu stopped them both from walking and then turned to Lucy while he stared into her brown eyes with his dark onyx ones. "You're my best friend Luce, not that dumb ice princess." He was one hundred percent serious and being completely honest as he made that statement. _

"_But eventually you and Gray will have a lot more in common than you and I will. I'm a weird girl after all," she pointed out, remembering all the times Natsu had called her 'weird'._

"_You are weird, Luce," Natsu claimed nodding his head. "Extremely weird."_

_Lucy bonked his head with her first. "Shut it!"_

"_OUCH!" he complained rubbing his newest injury. "I didn't mean anythin' bad from it."_

"_How is being called weird a good thing?" she grumbled, removing her hand from his so she could cross her arms over her chest. _

"_But that's why I like you," Natsu claimed with a big grin on his face. "That's why we're best friends."_

_Lucy blushed at his words and as she looked at him and his big goofy grin she couldn't stay mad. No, she could never stay mad at her best friend. They have been so close for three years now and she knew he was the closest person to her out of all their friends. He was the one who was there when her mother passed. He was there when Lucy's dad started to become distant and too busy for her. He was there when she first entered public school. He was there for it all, and she knew he wouldn't go anywhere. He knew her and she knew him. _

_She knew how he didn't have a father or a mother and how the only family members he had were his Grandfather and his cousins. She knew how badly the boy wished to have known his parents. She knew how strong he was. She knew everything there was to know. They had been each other's only friends for two years before Gray moved to Magnolia and before they met Erza. They had this special friendship and Lucy knew that it would never change. Natsu would always be her best friend._

* * *

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high,  
You steal my pain, away.  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high, and  
Steal your pain_

**Well here's chapter two! What did you think? Is my summary interesting enough? Am I still keeping you entertained? And do you like the flashbacks at the end of the chapter?**

**Please send me a review with your thoughts! Also reviews are my motivators like most writers. Thanks again minna!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	3. Reason Number One

**Thanks Rivendell101, AnimeStar-Writer, Adri-Swan, KawaiiOdango, jelloman3, Simlop, cocobean4ever, and LinkinParkTheKillersFan for the reviews! Hope you check out the newest chapter! **

_Testing, testing,  
I'm just suggesting  
You and I  
Might not be the best thing  
Exit, exit  
Somehow I guessed it right, right  
But I still want cha, want cha  
Don't mean to taunt ya_

**Haven't Had Enough- Marianas Trench**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**Ch. 3 Reason Number One**

Lucy walked towards the front door while Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal all talked in the kitchen, the door bell had just rang moments ago and Lucy didn't want Juvia and Gray to end the conversation they were in so she decided to go answer it herself. She also wanted to greet everyone before sending them towards the happy couple; she hoped to get all of the hugs out of the way before dinner. She opened the front door to reveal two women on the other side. One woman had long white hair and bright blue eyes; the other was a younger girl with long dark blue hair. Lucy smiled wide as she recognized their faces! "Mira! Wendy! Wow! Look at you two! Wendy you've really grown up into a fine young lady! You're eighteen now right? My goodness," Lucy hugged each woman tightly.

"Elfman and Lisanna wanted me to say hello for them, they both are working and wish they could be here," the woman named Mirajane Strauss informed.

"They will have plenty of time to party with us another time, we have almost two weeks left," Lucy replied.

"Lucy-san, it's great to see you again," the girl named Wendy stated, wiping some happy tears from her eyes. "I've missed you."

"I heard you work with Gray. So Laxus helped you out with a job? Is that what you want to be? A model?" Lucy questioned.

"N-no, I'm doing this for some cash, I'll actually be attending nursing school this fall," Wendy answered as she blushed.

Lucy nodded and turned her attention to the woman that was slightly older than her. "Speaking of Laxus, where is he?"

Mirajane smiled softly at Lucy before answering. "I don't think he's ready just yet. I didn't want him to ruin this dinner with his temper."

"Natsu-nii is here right?" Wendy asked nervously.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah he is. And I guess Laxus does have some words to say to your cousin. It was probably safe to give him some time."

"I believe Natsu has plans to meet with Laxus sometime this week to explain everything, at least that's what Laxus informed me anyways," Mira stated.

"By the way, how are things with the two of you?" Lucy snickered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Now that I'm going to answer later," Mira claimed. "Take that as punishment for not calling as often."

"Ah, come on, I want to hear all the details," the blonde complained and then added some thoughts to herself, _'She's almost as bad as Erza. Jeez.'_

Wendy started to giggle. "You haven't changed at all Lucy-san," she pointed out.

Lucy looked at her and rubbed her head. "Well I wouldn't say that. I've changed quite a bit actually, but anyways, let's head inside and see everyone, shall we?"

Wendy looked down as she played with her fingers. "I'm nervous, I haven't see Natsu-nii in a very long time. What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Nonsense, he's pretty much the same Natsu," Lucy informed with a shrug. "You'll be fine. Come on, I'll show you."

Lucy showed them to where the others were and Gray and Juvia were the first to notice and greet them. Erza and Jellal smiled and nodded at the two females that they often see, and Gajeel seemed uninterested. Natsu, however, stared at Wendy, blinking several times.

The boy was in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes. "W-Wendy?!"

The young woman nodded her head as tears formed into her eyes. "N-Natsu-nii."

The pinkette jumped over the counter that was in his way and rushed over brought the girl that was like his sister into a bear like hug. "You're all big now!" he claimed in disbelief.

"That tends to happen," Gray mumbled under his breath, rubbing his forehead. "She wasn't going to stay small and thirteen forever ya know."

"Shut it, Popsicle Stick, can't you see I'm reuniting over here!" Natsu barked glaring back at the raven haired male. He turned back to the girl in front of him. "We'll talk later. I have a lot to say, but I really am sorry Wendy."

Wendy squeezed him with all of her might. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're back."

Lucy and the rest of the group couldn't smile at the reunion that was happening before them. They all (besides Gajeel) knew what the girl had been through when the boy who was pretty much her brother left. She had been locked into her room for weeks, blaming herself for his disappearance. Lucy was the one who was able to get the girl to come out and realize she wasn't the reason. Lucy at the time had acted so strong in front of Wendy; she didn't want the young girl to know that she had felt the same way, and that deep down she was damaged beyond repair.

Natsu patted her head and then brought her out of the hug, and as he released her his stomach rumbled. "I'm happy to see you, squirt, but right now food is callin' my name!"

"That's Natsu for you," Mira giggled. "Thinking with his stomach."

"Nice to see ya too Mira," the hungry boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You are more than welcome to take a seat at the table, Juvia will start to bring out the food," Juvia stated. "Everyone is almost here too. Juvia got a text from Cana-san not too long ago."

**Ding-dong.**

"I'll get that," Lucy stated, exiting the room.

"I'll come too, I have a feeling that might be that bastard Lyon," Gray grumbled as he followed her.

"Well then things just got ten times more interesting," Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she watched Gray's eye twitch. "We're all going to have a good time tonight, try not to let him stress you out too much."

"It's _Lyon_," Gray mumbled, "it's always been like this, even before Juvia, and you know how we are."

"I know this is your time, and I also know that if Lyon gets out of hand I'm kicking my foot up his ass," Lucy loudly stated as they reached the door, hoping if it was Lyon on the other side he got the message.

Gray opened the door and there stood not one, but three guests; a man with orange hair, a woman with long brown hair, and a man with silver hair.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Lucy," the man with silver hair grumbled. "I just arrived and you are already threatening me?"

"Lyon," Lucy sweetly greeted. "Please come in."

"Don't try anything, you bastard, or I'll stomp that hideous face of yours into the payment," Gray warned as his adoptive brother walked passed them.

"Where's my greeting Lucy, my love!" the orange haired man whined. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Nice to see you too, Loke," Lucy mumbled, "please come in as well."

"Calm down, man, the night has just begun," Gray teased patting one of his groomsmen on the back as he entered the house.

"And what about me?" the woman demanded, her arms crossed.

"Cana!" Lucy beamed as she threw her arms around her college friend. "So glad you could make it! Juvia will be so excited."

"I am a bridesmaid of this damn thing," Cana stated, "and I wasn't about to miss out on all the booze!"

"It's always fun with you around, Cana," Gray chuckled. "Come on in, the booze is in the kitchen. Help yourself, but try to pace yourself. We don't need you passed out before the night is over."

"I don't ever pass out," Cana snorted feeling offended. "I know how to hold my alcohol." She stepped out of Lucy's hold and into the house.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other before laughing and following after the three newest guests. "Well now that everyone is here, why don't we get this meal started," Gray suggested pulling out a chair for Juvia, she sat down and he went for a chair opened next to her, and right as he pulled it out Lyon plopped himself down.

"Juvia-chan, you're as beautiful as always!" he beamed, hearts in his eyes.

"Lyon-san," Juvia blushed, looking at Gray feeling bad for her fiancé.

A vein popped out on Gray's forehead from his annoyance. "Lyon you bastard! Quit flirting with _my wife_!"

"She's not your wife _yet_," Lyon growled, he ignored Gray's glare and looked back at Juvia. "I bet this meal is delicious since you prepared it, Juvia-chan."

"I had Lucy's help," Juvia stated, turning her attention away from him. She watched Gray sit down in other chair next to her and she grabbed his hand.

"N-Nani? Lucy cooked?" Natsu bellowed out in surprise. "Are we sure this food is safe to eat?"

Lucy unconsciously punched the pink haired male on the back of his head. "Shut it. I happen to know how to cook fairly well." She walked around the table and chose a seat next to Erza. _'I can't forget that things are different now. This isn't high school anymore.' _

"Ouch," Natsu grumbled rubbing his head. He sat back in his chair and stared at Lucy who was on the complete other end of him. He couldn't help but slump in his seat. He knew she didn't like him, but she didn't have to make it so painfully obvious.

"I bet it taste amazing! I can't wait to try this food that Lulu made!" Loke hummed.

Lucy's eye twitched. "Please don't call me that," she mumbled. "Please please don't."

"This time we surely won't be parted! I'm not letting you go so easily this time!" Loke claimed, tailing after her.

"Loke, leave her alone, will ya?" Gray groaned with his head in between his hands.

"You're talking a whole lot of shit to everyone. So since we're in your house you think you can act all tough huh?" Lyon chuckled shaking his head.

Gray glared at the silver haired male and opened his mouth to bark a come-back, but was interrupted.

"Oi. Paled idiot at the end of the table. If you ruin this dinner, I'm gonna kick your ass," Gajeel threatened; his eyes dangerously serious.

"Nice to see you again, Gajeel Redfox," Lyon grumbled, more to himself than to anyone.

Gajeel then took a seat next in between Natsu and Gray and Wendy took the seat on across from Natsu, Mira sitting in between the teen and Jellal. Cana took a seat on the edge of the table and Loke took the seat next to Lucy.

"The food looks amazing," Erza announced. "You both did an excellent job."

"R-really? That really means a lot to Juvia coming from you Erza-san!" Juvia squealed happily.

"See? I told you not to worry too much, didn't I?" Gray boasted how he was right after all.

"Now everyone, eat up and stuff your faces, Juvia slaved over this meal and I want to make sure it isn't wasted, got it?" Lucy demanded, digging into her own plate, and thus the night began.

* * *

After dinner and dessert everyone went onto the outside patio to enjoy some 'booze' as Cana would say. The sun had long set and the weather was beautiful and for the most part, everyone was enjoying the company. Lucy was sitting at table with Cana, Wendy, and Mira as they talked and got to know each other once again. Lucy was on her fourth cocktail and was feeling really good, Mira was enjoying sipping on her first one, Cana had long passed everyone and had lost count of how many drinks she had downed, and Wendy was just observing everyone.

Mira and Wendy had listened to Lucy's story about how she and Juvia met Cana at Crocus University and how during Lucy's second year of college, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and herself all became roommates. Lucy told them all the crazy situations Cana had put them through. It was clear to everyone Cana loved to drink and Cana loved a good party. Lucy laughed as she took a trip down memory lane. It had only been year since she graduated with her bachelor degree, but it had been two years since she really got to spend quality time with Cana.

"So Cana-san, what do you think of Magnolia so far?" Mira questioned as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"It's ffiiinneee," Cana slurred. "But tits gonna get a wholllle lot more entertaining here sssoooooonn." A huge grin appeared on her face as she looked at Lucy. "Yooou know who's gonna be here! And he's gonna come straight for ya! Better take care of those knockers Llllluuuccccyyyy!"

Lucy blushed deep red. "Cana! What do you mean!"

"He's gonna be all up in yer goods I mean!" Cana shouted as loud as she could, causing many heads to turn their attention to the table full of women.

"Cana, shhhhh, or I'm going to knock your ass out," Lucy warned, grabbing her friend by the ear. "And don't talk about 'you know who'. You know very well it isn't like that!"

"Oh, but it is," the brunette snickered as she picked up her drink and downed it in one gulp. "On to another one! Yahoo!"

Wendy and Mira couldn't help but laugh at the strange woman they had met just hours before. She was hilarious and knew things about Lucy they didn't, so they were enjoying her rowdy company. She was obviously having a good time.

Natsu watched from a far, taking a drink from his beer every now and then. He was leaning against the house, trying to keep his distance. He didn't want to push everyone too much on the first night, however he knew eventually he'd have to explain to each and every one of them what had happened five years ago, and one of the first people he wanted to tell was Lucy, but unfortunately she was keeping herself away from him. Natsu sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair.

"Oi, pinky," Gajeel called as he approached. "What's your deal anyway?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at that question. "That's too complicated to answer, but let's just say I was gone for a very long time and finally I'm back."

Gajeel looked toward the direction Natsu had just been staring. "What's with you and blondie?"

"It's complicated," Natsu mumbled, he lifted his bottle and finished it off.

"Gee hee," Gajeel snickered. "Ain't that the truth about every woman?"

"It's not exactly like _that_," Natsu groaned.

"Not exactly like what?" Gajeel questioned, "are you saying and you and her never..."

"N-no! No!" Natsu barked throwing his hands up defensively, and sadly he couldn't fight off the slight pink tint that crossed his cheeks. "We never ever did _that_. Or anything like _that._"

"Didn't seem that way to me," Gajeel chuckled, "I might be a newcomer but there is definitely some unfinished business with you two."

"Well that's slightly true I guess," Natsu mumbled, once again his hand found its way through his pink locks. He sighed, "like I said its complicated."

"I believe that. Well I'm grabbin' me another drink. I'll grab you one too, you're going to need it," Gajeel informed as he walked away leaving Natsu back to his lonesome for the time being.

His eyes traveled back over to the blonde woman and as soon as his eyes found her, he noticed she had been looking his direction. The second their eyes locked she looked away and started to talk to the teen beside her. Natsu sighed to himself for the billionth time that night. _'Luce, I really am sorry…'_

Lucy looked away from the boy she had been observing, he had gotten her attention the second he shouted out. She had no idea what Gajeel and Natsu had been talking about, but whatever it was it got Natsu worked up. The whole table instantly became quiet and started to observe the pair that leaned against the side of the house. The other girls gave up before Lucy; they couldn't hear what the two men were talking about so they had lost interest. Lucy, however, tried her best to read their lips, but she failed miserably.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at Mira, and was greeted with her concerned blue eyes. "Y-yes?"

"I was asking you what you think about having a girls' day out. Where we all go out to lunch and do some shopping maybe?" Mira suggested with a warm smile.

"Oh, that sounds fantastic! I bet Juvia would love that," Lucy stated, agreeing with the idea one hundred percent. "We'll all have so much fun! I can't wait now."

"Why aren't you all drinkin'? C'mon, drink up!" Cana cheered, lifting her newest drink into her hand and pouring it into her mouth.

Lucy shook her head. "Oh Cana."

"Um…Lucy?"

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu standing behind her. He must have been walking over this way while she was distracted by Mira and Cana. "Yes Natsu?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her, he waited for her reply and watched as all the girls looked at him as if they were waiting for him to continue. "Uh…alone?"

Lucy turned and looked at all the girls, Mira smiled at her, Wendy nodded her approval, and Cana wiggled her eyebrows at her. Lucy's eyes widened and she tried her best to fight off her blush. She would kill Cana later for her perverted mind. Lucy stood up and nodded. "Sure." _'Might as well get this over with,'_ Lucy thought to herself as she grabbed her drink and followed after him.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked over to the backdoor where Gajeel stood with a very petite woman with long blue hair and glasses. The short woman smiled and ran toward the blonde.

"Levy! You made it!" Lucy walked toward her friend, meeting her half way.

"Yes I did! Where's Juvia? I must say hello," Levy stated, "by the way, who's the big guy? I was totally scared when he answered the door. I thought I got the wrong house."

"He's a classmate of Juvia's from like high school or something," Lucy answered. "His name is Gajeel. Oh and Gray and Juvia are over there talking to Erza and Jellal. Why don't you go say hello."

Levy nodded. "Okay," she paused and noticed the pink haired male a few feet behind Lucy. "Hey Lu-chan, did I interrupt something between you and Natsu?" she whispered into her friends ear.

"We were just about to talk, that's all," Lucy stated waving her hand, dismissing any other ideas that were making their way into Levy's head.

"Oh, okay, well then I'll let you have that _talk _then and I'll go say hi to the bride and groom! Talk to you later!" Levy turned around and walked towards the couple she had been looking over.

Lucy turned back towards Natsu. "Well, shall we?" They walked away from everyone in the backyard and actually went to the front of the house, and Lucy went to the fountain, sitting on the edge of it. She looked up at him and signaled for him to speak.

Natsu sighed once more. "Where to begin…"

"Just tell me why you left Natsu," Lucy suggested because that was the only thing she cared about. She didn't need him to apologize and go on and on about how sorry he truly was or anything else. She just wanted to know why her best friend left without telling her or anyone anything.

Natsu sat down beside her and he took a second to play with his large hands and to gather his words. "I had a few reasons to leave Magnolia, and I had been considering it for awhile before I actually decided to," he started, he met her brown eyes, they stared at each other and he took another breath before he continued. "But there was one reason that made up my mind, and I just went with it. And that reason is why I've been gone for so long," he continued to stare deeply into her dark brown orbs, "Luce, I went to go find my dad."

* * *

_Thirteen-year-old Natsu sat on a bench waiting for a bus to arrive and drop off Lucy. . It was Saturday which meant it was movie night for the two teens. He could see the bus down the road and knew it would be stopping in a matter of seconds. He stood up and waited for Lucy to get off the horrible use of transportation. Lucy stepped off and smiled at the boy waiting for her. "Hey!" _

"_About time you showed up!" he growled, "two other busses have already passed. You're late."_

"_Sorry," Lucy mumbled her response. "I was reading this book and it was so good, I couldn't put it down until I finished, and well it took longer than expected, okay? But I'm here now."_

"_You know how much I hate busses..." the boy felt his stomach sickened at the thought and quickly covered his mouth._

"_And cars, trains, boats, and airplanes, anything useful for transportation; and it wasn't like you were actually on one," she teased as they started to walk back to Natsu's home. "You know there are pills to help you with your motion sickness."_

"_They don't work," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Guess that sucks for you. How are we ever going to travel and see the world together?" she questioned looking at the pinkette with a raised eyebrow._

"_Simple. We won't," he answered sticking his tongue out at the blonde._

"_Well that's mature," she rolled her eyes. "My best friend once promised me he would travel around the world with me so we can have fun together."_

"_You were also crying when I made that promise…" he pouted._

"_We still pinky-swore remember?" she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. He was already terrified on how they were going to 'travel' around the world. _

"_Yeah, yeah, I got it." _

_They walked into the door way of Natsu's grandpa's house and were instantly greeted by Natsu's grandfather, __Makarov Dreyar. __"Oh Lucy, you're looking as pretty as ever." _

"_Thanks Dreyar-san," Lucy bowed her head._

"_How many times am I going to have to tell you child, call me gramps," the old man chuckled as he exited the room. "You two kiddos have fun. Try not to disturb others. And remember you are far too young for…"_

"_Ji-chan!" Natsu warned, shouting back at his grandfather. The two teens both had a pink blush across their face. "Sorry about that, Luce."_

"_Don't worry about it," Lucy shrugged, "same warning, different day. He'll figure it out soon enough that we are not like 'that.'"_

_He nodded. "I'm going to grab us some snacks."_

"_You mean you're going to grab YOU some snacks," she corrected. "I'll be lucky to even get a crumb."_

_Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his head in a goofy manner. "Right. Anyways, go pick a movie. I'll be up there in a bit." He made his way to the kitchen and Lucy made her way to his bedroom which was upstairs. _

_She made her way through her best friend's room, observing all of his video games and comic books. And at the edge of his shelf was a picture of a young woman with blonde hair. Lucy remembered how Natsu once explained to Lucy how this woman was his mother. In the picture she was in her early twenties and according to Natsu's grandfather it was his favorite picture, she was smiling and so carefree. Lucy looked the woman over, she had her eyes closed so she didn't know what color they were. The woman was beautiful and seemed to be a wonderful person. _

"_Yosh! I found the cookies!"_

_Natsu re-entered his room with his hands full of snacks for them to munch on while they enjoyed their movie night. He made his way to his desk and scattered all the items across it. He looked back at Lucy and smiled. "Whatcha doin'?"_

"_Hey Natsu, whatever happened to your father?" Lucy asked, she remembered the first time she had brought it up and Natsu didn't have an answer to give her. He simply said 'I don't know.'_

_Natsu's smile disappeared slowly and he walked over to her, he looked at the picture of his mother and then back at to Lucy. "Ji-chan told me when my mother left Magnolia she met a man and they fell in love, eloped, and, well I happened. For some reason mom came back to Magnolia before I was born and never told Ji-chan the details. She died after I was born, but before she died, she begged him to keep my last name Dragneel. Ji-chan says that Dragneel is the name Mom and I got from my dad, but since Ji-chan doesn't know anything about him or where he even is, he was never able to contact him and let him know he had a son," he confessed, his eyes losing their normal shine as he talked. "I have a dad out there, he just doesn't know I exist, and I have no way of finding him. I have a last name, but apparently there's a lot of Dragneel's in Fiore."_

_Lucy grabbed hold of his hands and held onto them tightly. "Natsu, when we get older and leave Magnolia, let's travel around Fiore and find your dad!" she had tears forming in her eyes. She felt horrible making her friend feel pain like this. Lucy had her father even if he wasn't involved with her life like a father should be, but he was still near._

"_What? Are you crazy?" Natsu questioned as he started to laugh. "There's no way we'd find him."_

"_We don't know unless we try!" Lucy protested, "Let me help you find him, please!"_

_Natsu stared at the girl beside him, she never ceased to amaze him. He smiled and nodded. "Ok. Fine. But you're payin' for the whole stickin' trip! And you can't get mad if I get sick on you! You're going to have to take care of me the whole ride of whatever stupid damn thing we use!"_

"_Deal!" Lucy smiled and with that they shook hands on it, agreeing that one day they'd find Natsu's father, no matter what it took._

* * *

_One more, last try  
Imma get the ending right  
You can't stop this  
And I must insist  
That you haven't had enough  
Haven't had enough  
Testing, testing  
I'm just suggesting  
You and I  
Might just be the best thing._

**And there's chapter three. And oh boy I can't wait till chapter four! Things get interesting! Wohoo. So I got another idea for a NaLu fic but I won't post it anytime soon until I get further along with this one. It's a darker fic and I think everyone is going to like it! I'm excited for it at least. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I like reading your opinions and so forth. **

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	4. Cana's Evil Game

**Sorry about ch.3 being reposted a bunch of times Minna! I corrected a few mistakes that were bothering me. But thank you for being patient with me.. Thanks Simlop, cocobean4ever, mythandfairytaillover3, Ksrja, shortypink, Adri-Swan, Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles, Rivendell101, Brain31washed, and anonymous reviewer for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, I was going to post this a few days from now, but I felt bad with all the notifications you got. **

_And Even though I love you  
I can't seem to find someone  
Who cares the way you do  
You know, I love the way  
We've always been  
Nothing more than friends  
So why do I give  
Every man the standard?  
Thought I was over this,  
But once again  
I'm comparing you to him.  
And I find that there's  
No you in him that matters._

**Best Friend-Auburn**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**Ch.4 Cana's Evil Game**

"You went…to find your dad?" Lucy questioned, she looked down at her shoes. How come she didn't think that was the reason behind all of this? It made perfect sense. Was she too upset by his sudden disappearance to see any true reason behind it? "Did you find him?"

Natsu nodded slowly. "I've been working with him at his company in Hargeon. That's why I haven't been home," he paused as his shoulders slumped. "I know I should have called or even wrote a letter, but I knew everyone was probably really upset and hurt…and I…"

"What's his name" Lucy asked, changing the subject. She didn't want his apology, at least not yet anyways.

Natsu looked up at her. "Igneel," he answered.

"Did he know about you at all?" another question the girl was dying to have answered.

Natsu shook his head. "He had no idea. He and Mom spilt and Dad assumes that she didn't know she was pregnant with me at the time, and by the time she figured it out, he had left the country to study aboard. She couldn't have contacted him if she tried. We both guessed she didn't tell Ji-chan because she didn't want to be a bother to Dad, and probably thought it was best for Ji-chan to raise me. We'll never really have the answers to many things, but I know Mom didn't keep me away from Dad just because."

"Well I'm happy for you Natsu," Lucy claimed, standing up, wiping a small tear that was in the corner of her eye. "I'm glad you found him and I'm glad he's a part of your life now, but you should have told your grandfather. He needed answers more than anyone."

"Do you know how he's doing?" it was Natsu's turn to ask the questions.

Lucy shook her head. "You're going to have to talk to Wendy or Laxus about his condition. All I know is that he wasn't taking it well before I left."

"I know it was a stupid thing to do…"

"It was completely stupid," Lucy snapped, pointing her finger at him. "You should have told SOMEONE you were okay! Should have done something else besides just disappearing! Did you know I tried to look for you before I left for Crocus!"

The expression on Natsu's face reminded Lucy of a lost puppy, but she wasn't about to stop. "Two months, I tried for two months before I gave up. I figured you didn't want to be found. You left a letter saying 'see ya later' and that's it. That wasn't like the Natsu I knew so well. My best friend Natsu wouldn't have left his friends the way that you did."

"It wasn't easy for me," Natsu whispered softly, "and I honestly regret it. It was a mistake, but I was young and stupid. After graduation I just couldn't take it anymore, so I acted on impulse and rage."

"Rage?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh, doing her best to control her own anger. "Rage? Do you want to know what real rage is? How about getting a call from Gray informing me how he saw you, how he got to sit down and talk to you, but wasn't allowed to tell me anything else because that was YOUR job? Four and a half years passed, everyone was beginning to forget, everyone was moving on, and then BAM. Natsu is alive and well, and he hasn't bothered contacting anyone."

Natsu sighed. "I get it, you're mad."

"I was mad," Lucy corrected. "Right now, I have more important things to worry about than being mad at you for something that was done in the_ past_."

He looked up at her confused. "Does that mean you'll forgive me?"

It was Lucy's turn to sigh. "I'm not saying you're forgiven or that you'll ever be forgiven. What I'm saying is I am going to be civil with you during the time of this wedding, and maybe afterwards you and I can really discuss this. Maybe we can try to be friends."

Natsu grinned and hopped onto his feet; he threw his arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly. "Luce you're the best!"

Lucy wiggled herself from his grasp and lightly pushed him away, not wanting to feel his warmth or breathe in his scent. "D-don't do that," she stuttered, fighting the blush that was trying to surface on her face. "I'm going back to the party now." Lucy dismissed herself, walking away from the rose-haired male as fast as she could.

Natsu watched her as she left and he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. He was slowly but surely making improvements, and he honestly wished that when this was all over he would have his best friend back.

* * *

Cana had somehow managed to get everyone to participate in one of her drinking challenges. She was the one who lined up all the shots from anywhere to high dollar tequila to cheap-ass vodka, and she was also the one who made all the rules. In the morning everyone will wonder why they agreed to her little game; most of them are aware that you don't play drinking games with Cana and the others would soon learn why not. Cana smiled as she downed her sixth shot in a row. She smirked over at Lucy who was struggling to stay in her seat. "Yer turn Lucy, 'member the rules!" If Lucy couldn't manage to force her now forth shot down she would have to give Cana an article of her clothing, Cana's choice.

She looked over at some of her fallen comrades. Juvia was asleep in Gray's lap, completely clothed as far as the eyes could see, however Cana had Juvia's bra hanging on the back of her chair. Sometimes Cana was nice about what she asked you to remove, and sometimes she wasn't. Lucy then looked at Levy, who was silently sobbing about how unfair it was to play with Cana; she was missing her top, leaving her very bright blue bra exposed.

Some of these fools were dumb enough to try again after they lost, which meant they would lose another piece of their outfit if they lost again, and mostly it was always a boy who wouldn't admit defeat. Gray had lost his shirt as well as his socks.

There was Lyon who refused to look at anyone. The silver haired male had tried a third time to challenge the pro drinker simply because he wanted to outdo Gray. He lost his pants, shirt, and shoes. He finally decided after the last lost that he would quit completely before he became naked in front of everyone. Erza sat quietly, looking off in the distance. Lucy knew Erza was embarrassed, Cana had requested the red haired beauty's panties to be removed. Erza usually loved challenges would always give things a second try, but seeing as in she only had her dress left to lose she decided to just sit and watch. Jellal sat next to her pant-less, he gave up as well.

The only people left in this little game was Cana(of course), Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy and Lucy knew she'd be the next one out. Gajeel didn't seem fazed by the amount of alcohol he consumed and Natsu was doing well on his part. The three of them had yet to loose and all eyes were on them.

Lucy looked into Cana's eyes, she shivered once she saw Cana's twisted smirk. She already knew what the brunette had something awful in store for her if she lost. Lucy picked up her shot glass, tapped it lightly on the table, and tipped it to her lips and gulped down the burning liquid, and then she placed her glass back onto the table.

Lucy wiped the corner of her mouth and turned her attention to Natsu who was next. Cana looked over at her next target. "Alright Pinky, yer on yer fifth, think ya can handle it?" she snickered to herself. "I get that pretty red shirt of yers if ya can't!"

Natsu looked at the shot waiting for him and without a second thought, consumed it instantly. The glass returned to its spot and Natsu looked over at Gajeel.

"This is sissy stuff," Gajeel grunted picking up his shot and finishing it like it wasn't anything to be afraid of.

As Lucy watched she noticed how her vision was starting become fuzzy and she felt like she was on a boat. She knew instantly that she was doomed.

"Well this is number 7 for me!" Cana cheered doing the exact thing with hers. It didn't seem like she was affected at all, but Lucy could see how Cana was rocking back and forth in her chair. She knew the beautiful bartender was getting close to her limit; she had been drinking all night.

Lucy glanced at the new shot that was waiting before her. She was feeling really dizzy all of a sudden. "C-Cana. You're a bitch, you know that." She picked up the little glass that contained the cause for her blurred vision and motion sickness. Lucy shook her head and placed the evil thing back down. She sunk back into her chair, admitting defeat. "Have at it, you devil."

Cana started laughing victoriously. "Luuuusssshhhhheeeeyyyyy Heartfiiiliaaaa, since ya only have two obvious known garments on ya, what will it be? Yer panties or yer dress?"

Lucy lifted her head up high enough to glare at the woman teasing her. She wouldn't that she feared Cana would choose her dress and she'd be left in only her panties before everyone. She knew full well this is how Cana plays.

The smirk on Cana's face Lucy could only describe as completely evil. She felt as if she was staring into the eyes of an ultimate villain. "Cana…I swear…." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was struggling to come up with words. She was going to get back at the brunette before her.

"Alright princess! Off with dat dress!" Cana demanded as she leaned over the table to snicker at the blonde.

"Cana…don't do this to her," Gray grumbled standing up to defend Lucy.

"Ya know the rules!" Cana stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Punkin' out Luce?"

Lucy's eyes twitched, she had never backed out of one of Cana's challenges, then again they were always inside and she knew everyone that played. But before her now were people she hadn't seen in years and a new face, plus young Wendy was watching. Lucy took a deep breath.

Natsu looked over at Lucy as she started to pull down her straps. His eyes widened and he started to blush. He was about to see Lucy naked. This was not on his agenda. "W-wait…" he stood up and stumbled to her, while making his way next to the blonde he unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged the article of clothing off his shoulders and handed it to her, looking away. "P-put this on…to cover up…"

Lucy stared at him before smiling softly. "Thanks."

"Now men, turn your heads or I'll carve your eyes out of your sockets!" Erza warned, and all the guys obeyed; turning their gaze away from the blonde who was stripping.

"Oh Lucy! What sexy panties you have!" Cana teased, she was laughing so hard at her joke she tipped her chair over, falling onto her back.

Lucy's dress dropped to the ground and she put on Natsu's shirt to cover up her naked body. She sat back down in her seat avoiding any eye contact with anyone; she leaned over the table and rested her head down onto her arms. From the corner of her eyes she could see a pink haired male giving her a concerned look. She ignored it and closed her eyes. The alcohol was slowly taking effect and she knew it was still going to be awhile before Cana was finished, and before she knew it, Lucy was dosed off.

* * *

Lucy didn't know why, but she really felt like she REALLY was on a boat. She could have sworn her body was actually moving. Annoyed and wanting to figure out what the heck was going on. Lucy opened her eyes and she regretted it the moment she did. Her vision was blurred and she felt horribly nauseous. When she was able finally register what was going on, she realized she was indeed moving. She was being carried, princess-style. Her shoulder pressed against something warm and soft, and she could only guess it was skin.

She lifted her head up to see exactly who was carrying her in their arms, honestly expecting it to be Gray because he's had to do this many times before. He was like the big brother, always doing this for her and for the other girls when they were wasted. But it was not Gray that was holding her. She couldn't recognize the person's face at first, but she knew it was a man. Squinting her eyes she saw a speck of pink. Pink? Her head was all foggy as she looked away to think. Who did she know that was pink? She tried her hardest to think back to how she had gotten this drunk and whom she had been drinking with. She moved her body, trying to be released from her hold so she could stand on her own two feet.

"Whoa there Luce, I'm going to drop you. You don't want to fall down the stairs do ya?"

Lucy's eyes widen when _he_ spoke. She looked up at the man again. His face was not so blurry anymore that she could even make out his contagious grin. "N-Natsu?"

"The one and only!"

"Wh-…what's going on?" she questioned rubbing her head.

"You drank too much and passed out and now I'm carrying you upstairs. Everyone has either gone to bed or retired back to the hotel," he answered.

"Where's Gray? Where's Juvia?" she asked as she watched his grin disappear.

"Stripper is taking care of his bride, she's almost as drunk as you are," he informed her.

"Oh," she replied. She thought it was weird that Gray would let Natsu take Lucy upstairs, he was being so protective of Lucy during this trip she couldn't imagine him saying 'go right ahead, dodo-brain, take Lucy away'. "Where are you taking me?" she leaned her head against his chest, and caught a whiff of his scent, and she had to admit he smelt great.

"Your room."

"T-thank you," she noticed how she was felt really uneasy being carried bridal style, she could just picture him dropping her. She roped her arms around his neck and hid her face into his shoulder, completely embarrassed by her actions. _'It was either this or I fall.' _"P-please don't drop me," she begged.

"I won't," he reassured, tightening his hold around the girl in his arms. If there the light was on, you would be able to notice the light pink line that forming across his cheeks. He reached her door and opened it without complications.

Lucy counted his footsteps and knew they would be to her bed soon, and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. His body was warm and his scent was fantastic; all of her memories of him and their past were submerging and she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering as her mind was flooded with these flashbacks. His body temperature and his smell were exactly the same as she remembered. At this point it time she felt like those five years apart didn't happen. And she was her younger self being helped by her best friend, as usual.

Natsu placed her down gently in the middle of the bed, and then he grinned at her once more. "Well goodnight, Lucy." He turned, leaving for his own room.

Lucy felt panic fill her chest as she watched his back start to move further away from her. He was leaving again; he was leaving her all alone. "N-no," she mumbled, her body shaking. Flashbacks of her crying in her room flooded her mind as her past self called out for Natsu. The past and the present were starting to blur together and Lucy couldn't remember which she was in at the moment.

She didn't want him to go, not again. She trembled remembering the pain of losing him before. She could feel that pain as she watched his back. She needed her Natsu. "No!" she pushed herself up and jumped towards him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she buried her face into his naked back. "Please don't leave," she whispered, as she tears started to fall. "Please."

"Lucy?" Natsu peeked over his shoulder to look at her confused. "Why are you crying?" As he saw her tear stained face, an undeniable pain shot through his chest. He turned around in her hold and patted her head. "Hey."

"Natsu," she cried, shaking her head. "I just got you back."

Natsu frowned finally realizing what was going on. He scratched the back of his head as he tried his best to think. He wasn't the only one in the room who was slightly intoxicated. He was battling with himself just moments before and here he was doing it again. He sighed as he decided it was best to get her to bed first before he left the room. He scooped her back up into his arms, and she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Lucy, I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-you said that before," she mumbled, strengthening her hold around his neck.

Natsu winced at her words. "I'm not leaving again. I swear." He placed her in the middle of the bed once again and sat down beside her. She still had a death like hold on his neck and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. "I just got you back too." He ran his fingers through her long, soft blonde locks.

Lucy removed her face from the crook of his neck and her arms from their prison like grip. "Will you pinky promise?" she leaned towards his face, staring into his coal black orbs. She offered him her pinky.

Natsu imagined little Lucy in front of him as she held out her pinky finger, waiting for him to make a promise like they use to. He nodded and wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise." He then chuckled. They were 23 years old and were making a pinky promise like the good ol' days. "I think you become really honest with your feelings when you're drunk."

Lucy blushed and darted her eyes away from his. She decided she looked anywhere but at his face, and unfortunately her eyes found his naked well-toned chest. She also noticed he wore only his boxers. Her eyes widen at the sight. "W-where's your shirt and your p-pants?" she questioned.

"My pants are in the same place as your dress," he growled as he swung his feet onto the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. "And you're wearing my shirt."

"N-nani?!" Lucy shouted, almost falling off the bed in the process.

Natsu grabbed onto her arm, catching her before she fell completely. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Your friend Cana took them." He then pulled her next to him, so she could rest against the headboard and not risk falling off again.

She thought back to the drinking game. "Ah….Cana…" she hissed, folding her arms and nodding her head. "Of course." She then remembered what Natsu said about his shirt and she looked down, and sure enough she was wearing his shirt. She took note that it was rather comfortable.

"You stopped crying," he stated observing her face closely. "Good. Now I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

She stared up at him. "But you'll leave if I do."

He scratched his nose. He knew he couldn't stay in her room for two reasons; one she would wake up in the morning and freak out and two Gray would get the wrong idea and _try_ to kick his ass. He would just have to stay put till she fell asleep. "Well what do you want to do then?" he questioned the woman beside him.

Lucy thought for a moment, back in high school they'd watch movies, play video games, and all types of stuff at his house. There were many times she'd stay over because her and her father got into it; Natsu was always her escape from it all. Lucy shook her head; she was getting confused with the damn past and present. What could they do now? "Um…we can…catch up?"

"Okay," he started, looking off in the distance as he thought of something to ask or say. "How did you meet Juvia? You must be good friends if you're the maid of horror or whatever."

"Honor," she corrected, suppressing a laugh. "We met at CU. She was my roommate when I first arrived, she was already a sophomore and I first thought she was so weird, but it turned out she was super sweet girl who was misunderstood all the time!" Lucy thought of topic for him. "Do you have a good relationship with your dad?"

Natsu's eyes met hers once more. "Yeah. We're making up for lost years, you know?"

She nodded. "Must be nice," she half whispered. She honestly wished she could have a good relationship with her father, but he changed after her mother passed. Things would never be the same and things could never really be fixed.

"Have you talked to your dad at all?" he wondered.

"Not once since I left Magnolia," she stated, bringing her knees up to her face. She took the time to think of something else, her dad wasn't her favorite subject and if she kept asking about his he'd most likely keep asking about hers. "So…do…you…" she stopped and bit her lip. Did she really want to ask this question?

His head tilted to the side, waiting for her to continue. "Do I what?"

Lucy felt the heat rising on her cheeks, she knew she was going to feel stupid for asking such a question, but she did have a good amount of liquid courage left in her. "So…do you like…have a girlfriend or something?"

His eyes widen at her question. "Uh…no," he shook his head, his eyes looking down at the mattress.

"Oh," was all she could manage to squeak out. '_It's extremely awkward to ask such a question, you baka!'_ she mentally screamed at herself.

"Do…you …have a boyfriend?"

Lucy's head shot up and her eyes grew twice their size. She knew her face was completely red now. She looked at him and their eyes met. Her heart thudded against her chest and her ears were ringing annoyingly. "N-no…I don't," she answered.

And then there was silence. She worried he would hear her heart pounding violently inside her chest or that he would see her blood red cheeks. She covered her face with her hands as she attempted to even her breathing.

He scratched the back of his head. What was he suppose to say now? He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was embarrassed, he could tell, but he didn't understand why. But the thing that was going through his mind right now was why did a girl like Lucy not have a boyfriend? He was positive she had to be in some sort of relationship. She was done with school and had a career, wasn't this about the time in a woman's life were they try to settle down with a guy? He remembered Lucy telling him how she wanted to finish college and get job first before she got into a serious relationship. She told him over and over again that once she could support herself she would open herself up to dating. He really wanted to know. "Can I ask why?"

Lucy tilted her head to peek up at him. "Can you ask me why what?"

"Why you don't have a boyfriend?" he regretted the question as soon as he asked it.

Lucy straightened herself and gazed at him. "I've been asked out on dates and I refused most. There is this one guy though that's really persistent, but I'm not sure he's my type, I guess we'll see. It's not that I don't like him, but I don't really like him in that way. It seems like the men I don't care for want me and the men I do want don't ever want me." She answered before biting down onto her lip again. She knew that she wasn't ready to date anyone; she knew exactly how she felt. She adjusted herself till she was on her knees so she could be eye level with him. "Why is that you think? Why don't I get the ones I like?" A flashback flooded Lucy's mind as she remembered her and Natsu talking about a crush of hers. Lucy's mind was stuck in the past; she was forgetting where she really was.

Natsu knew he was in trouble now. His eyes widened as he started to panic, how was he suppose to answer these questions? What was it that she wanted to hear? His dad told him that girls loved to hear only what they wanted to hear, rather it was the truth or not. "Um…Lucy…I…" for some reason he too was having the same flashback.

"What do you think, Natsu? You'd date me wouldn't you?" As Lucy gazed at his face she started to feel herself being pulled towards him. She was being drawn closer by some unknown magnetic force.

He stopped as he stared at her. Natsu recognized that look in those melt chocolate eyes of hers from all the girly movies Lucy made him watch. It was the look a girl gives before she kisses a guy. But that didn't make sense, was Lucy really going to kiss him? Was this really about to happen? Why would she want to kiss him?

He knew what the right thing to do was. He knew he had to stop her if she tried. He knew she didn't want to actually do that. Oh he knew many things, but his head had started to become blurry. The alcohol finally caught up with him, and what a great time for it to take effect. And he couldn't help but feel a powerful pull toward her, he wanted to move in for kill and dominate those lips but hers, but this was his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

"N-Natsu," she whispered as she placed her hands on his cheeks, and with her eyes closed she leaned towards him.

His eyes widened as he watched her. Everything was in slow motion as her lips advanced towards his own. "L-Luce…" he spoke as his hands reached out toward her. Natsu needed to remind himself that this girl before him use to be his best friend and he was doing everything he could to get her back, and this, would definitely screw up his plans.

Lucy was only mere centimeters away from crushing her lips against his before his hands were on her shoulders, preventing her body from moving any closer. Her eyes snapped open to see his staring right back at her, their faces so close she could feel his breath on her nose.

"You're drunk Lucy." He stood up and pressed her body down onto the bed. He moved to her feet and took of her shoes; he then pulled the blanket over her. "Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He didn't look back at her and he didn't say anything else as he left the room without a second thought.

Lucy's eyes were huge from shock. How could she do such a thing? What was she thinking? She got lost in the moment. She honestly believed she had reliving a memory. She covered her face with her hands and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't remember what she had almost done and that tomorrow things will be back to normal where they tried to avoid each other at all cost. Oh she prayed to all the powers of the universe that Natsu himself would forget that she almost forced herself upon him. She took a deep breath. "Curse you Cana and your damn drinking game." Lucy laid awake for what seemed like forever sorting out her feelings. She reminded herself that she was over it, that she didn't feel the same anymore. She blamed the alcohol for her actions and also her past desires. She had been simply caught in the moment. It took awhile, but Lucy eventually fell asleep and wandered off to dream land with that _flashback_ once again entering her mind.

* * *

_Lucy sat at the desk in her bedroom, she was nervously chewing on the end of her pencil; a very bad habit she had. She was busy writing in the novel that she worked on in her free time, and she was stuck. She had a terrible case writer's block. She dropped her pencil as she leaned back into her chair and sighed deeply. The novel she was writing was a romance and Lucy honestly had little experience in romance or love. The only thing she was aware of was the crush she had on a certain boy. That boy would forever just be a crush because Lucy was positive he'd never have similar feelings for her._

_Lucy was fine with it just being a one-sided crush; she had realized she had this crush about three months ago and she wasn't trying to progress any further relationship with the teenage boy. Lucy was sixteen so it was expected that she should start dating, however, Lucy was content just seeing him and being able to talk with him. There was a reason Lucy wasn't going to confess to him, there was a huge reason, and that was it would ruin their friendship._

_Lucy leaned forward and rested her head on top of her papers. She closed her eyes as she started to think about his smile, his smell, his voice, and his touch. Every little thing that he did without knowing caused the girl to develop feelings for him that were deeper than friends should have. Lucy was okay with just being friends, she would rather have a friend than a boyfriend anyways. But sometimes she can't help but wonder 'what if'. "If only things were different then maybe, just maybe I could tell him."_

"_Tell who what?" _

_Her eyes snapped opened at the sound of an intruder. And right in front of her kneeled her best friend, looking at her with a concerned expression._

"_Natsu!" she snapped, forcing herself to sit up. She looked across her room and noticed her opened window. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into my bedroom?!"_

"_I was bored," he yawned, standing up and making his way to her bed, plopping down onto it, like it was his own. "Ji-chan wanted to lecture me about my grades again."_

"_Then you should be back at home, not here bugging me," she grumbled, scrambling to gather all her papers together so she can stuff them back into a drawer, hidden from the world. _

"_Ah that hurts Luce!" he whined, pouting at her. He watched as she acted nervous while gather some papers together. "By the way what's that?"_

_Lucy's face turned red. "N-nothing."_

_He quirked an eyebrow. "Nothin' huh? Doesn't seem like nothin' to me."_

"_Just drop it, okay? You wouldn't be interested anyways," she stated as she placed her work in her secret drawer that she was able to lock. And she did so, making sure no pinked hair teen could get it out._

"_What were you talkin' about before?" he questioned, gathering up her pillows and making himself comfortable._

"_Hm?" she wondered as she sat next to him on her bed. _

"_Somethin' about if things were different, you'd tell him somethin'," Natsu stated his eyes on her as he spoke. "Who's him anyways?"_

_Lucy blushed and threw her hands up in the air. "That was nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just forget about that okay?"_

"_Now I'm worried," Natsu inched closer to her and he poked his finger onto her forehead. "You never keep secrets from me. Aren't we best friends?"_

"_You wouldn't understand this Natsu," she grumbled, rubbing her head frantically. "T-this is girl problems related."_

"_Like your time of the month thing?"_

"_N-no! How can you talk so freely about that!" she barked._

_He rubbed his ears. "We're best friends. You can talk to me about anything, remember?"_

"_W-well…"_

"_Do you not trust me?" he frowned._

"_T-that's not it!" she defended. "It's…" she blushed again, "boy problems okay?"_

"_Did some asshole hurt you?"_

"_N-no."_

"_Do somethin' to you?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Then what?" he honestly didn't get what the big deal was._

_Lucy sighed, completely giving up, she knew he wouldn't quit. "I-I like s-someone, you idiot."_

_Natsu's eyes widened before he started to laugh. "So what's the problem about that?"_

"_He doesn't like me back," Lucy answered sadly. "That's the problem I guess you could say."_

_Natsu placed his large hand onto her head, and ruffled her hair. "Then he's a loser. Who wouldn't like you Luce? You're awesome!"_

_Lucy bit her lip as she tried her best not to get emotional. All she wanted to say 'then how do you feel about me because I like you', but she couldn't. Natsu had no idea that he was the boy she had been referring to, he had no idea she liked him a little bit more than a friend. "I like him a lot, Natsu," she confessed, "but he'll never see me in that way."_

_Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Want me to beat some sense into him for ya?"_

"_You can't," she shook her head._

"_Does he not go to our school or somethin'? I'm not afraid of suspension if he does, Luce. I could talk to him first if that's the way you PREFER I go, but I'm still goin' to punch his face for makin' you cry," he claimed, leaning over closer to her and extending his hand to catch the small tear that had just escaped from one of Lucy's brown eyes._

'_You are way too close to my face at the moment,' she secretly thought to herself. Lucy wrapped her arms around him lightly. "Thanks anyways, but I can handle it. You're the best Natsu, I hope you know that." _

_He placed a hand on her back and patted it gently. "Of course I'm the best! Who'd be better than me?! That damn stripper?!"_

_Lucy giggled and shook her head. "Not a chance. You're the best by far."_

"_Then you don't need that loser…whoever he is," Natsu grinned his famous smile, causing Lucy to feel weak in the knees. She imagined herself confessing to him and the two of them sharing their first kiss, but that wouldn't happen. He had no idea what he did to her every time he smiled like that, he had no idea how he was changing her feelings, and he had no idea that Lucy was going to end up falling completely for her best friend. _

_Lucy smiled back at him and nodded. 'That will just have to wait till another time,' she thought to herself._

* * *

_Boy, even though you're my best friend  
I can't help it whenever  
I compare you to him  
It's like I always do this  
With every single man  
And I hate that I can't find  
Someone who's worth my time  
Just like my best friend._

**Ok so everyone knows Lucy has not forgiven Natsu by any means, but she's also going to try to have normal conversations with him for the sake of Gray and Juvia's wedding. It's not all is well and Lucy is going to forget everything. We're blaming the alcohol and Lucy's old feelings for her actions in the end of the chapter. Ok? So what did you think? Let me know! Thanks minna for your support.**

**That was the longest chapter so far! 6,000+ words. Well jeez. Lol. Hope it was worth it. Oh and on my youtube account I posted a trailer for this fanfic. Plus on tumblr, I have made all types of 'posters' for it too. If you have time, feel free to check them out!**

**And I got stuck in my new story, but as soon as I get a good amount of chapters I will post it for you! **

**Please review! Much love!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	5. Clueless

**OMG! It's been since July?! I thought I updated in August! I am SO sorry! Please forgive me minna! I didn't think it had been THIS long. But the wait is over, here's the newest chapter of What Once Was!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! *smile* I appreciate every single one!**

**Also I apologize for any grammar errors I might have made. I wrote most of this late at night after homework. Haha. That's the struggle. *wink***

_Don't speak  
I can't believe this is here  
happening__  
__Our situation isn't right__  
__Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought he'd be like this__  
__You were supposed to be there by my side__  
_**  
What If- Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**Ch.5 Clueless **

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned loudly as she rolled away from the sunlight that was beaming straight onto her face through her window. Her head was killing her, how much did she have to drink last night? She slowly attempted to open her eyes only to shut them instantly once the brightness of the room overwhelmed them. She rubbed her closed eyes and sat up cautiously. "What time is it?" she asked herself in a whisper. Usually in the morning birds were chirping away, especially outside her apartment. She opened her eyes and instantly was confused. She wasn't in her bedroom.

She looked around for a clock and she found one on the wall across the room. Her eyes squinted so she was able to read the time. "Ten…thirty? Are you serious!" she shouted, jumping up out of the bed faster than lightening. "I'm at Gray's and Juvia's…" she remembered as she started to panic, she frantically pulled at the hair. "We all need to be at Lisanna's for the dress fitting at eleven thiry! I need to shower! My god!"

Without a second thought she bolted out of the room, her door slammed opened as she sprinted into the hallway. "I can't believe I overslept! What happened last night?" she groaned grabbing her head. She was too busy looking at the floor to realize that she wasn't the only one in the hallway. "This is the wors…" and before she could finish her sentence she ran into something like a brick wall, taking the breath straight from her lungs. Lucy tripped forward, face planting into a hard, warm surface. "O-ow…" she moaned lifting up her head.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was lying on top of Natsu. Their legs dangled around each other's and her hand resting on his firm chest. "A-ah! I'm so sorry!"

Natsu's eyes opened as he rubbed the back of his head. "Damn…that was one hell of a wake-up call…" he groaned.

"S-sorry," Lucy bowed her head. That's when she took the time to observe their situation carefully. She was laying on a shirtless Natsu, and he had a rather nice toned and tanned chest. That's when she noted that the only thing hiding the rest of him from her was a white towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. "Why are you only wearing a towel?!" She jumped off of him as quickly as she could, her face furiously red.

"I just took a shower," he informed her as he stood up onto his feet. He offered her his hand like he had the night before.

Lucy observed his damp hair and the small drops of water that were still on his delicious looking body. She took his hand and let him assist her back onto her feet. "I apologize, I'm hung over and overslept, so pretty much I'm running late," she claimed, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

He nodded. "Well the bathroom is all yours now," he stated, walking passed her heading to his room, but before he disappeared into it he looked back at her. "Was my shirt warm enough?"

Confusion was written all across the blonde's face as her eyes traveled down her own body, and sure enough she was wearing a man's shirt; that was all she wore besides her panties. How did she not notice before? She blinked and looked back at him, blushing slightly this time. "Uh…yeah I guess. Um…thanks? But why…"

"We all tried to take Cana on in a drinking challenge of hers," he answered her while chuckling. "She ended up winning. That girl can drink."

"Ah Cana," she hissed, nodding her head, understanding that she must have lost her dress in the challenge. "She loves a good stripping game…"

"Anyways, I gave you my shirt so you wouldn't be too embarrassed," he told her while grinning wide. "You can just return it to me later. It's one of my favorites."

She looked back down at the shirt and grabbed it gently. "It is red, your favorite color," she observed, "well at least that was your favorite color."

"Still is," he nodded. "Well ja ne!"

And with that he went into his room and closed the door behind him, leaving the blonde female alone in the hallway. Lucy touched the collar of the shirt and pressed it to her face; breathing in the scent was on it. It smelt like musky cinnamon. "So that's why I had a dream about you last night…" she whispered to herself. She let the fabric go and shook her head lightly. "Enough, Lucy. Let him go, its better this way. If you keep thinking about the past you are going to get hurt again." She turned on her heel and went towards the bathroom. She needed to get ready in less than an hour. A quick shower and an easy hair-do would have to work for today.

As she entered the bathroom she paused briefly as fragments of memories from last night surfaced. "Oh god…I begged him to stay…" she grabbed onto the sink and bowed her head. "How could I let myself act like that in front of Natsu for pete's sake?" She gave her forehead a quick hard pound. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She groaned as she started to unbutton 'his' shirt. "I can't seem to recall what happened after that…dammit why did I drink so much? What if I tried something?!" she spoke to herself, trying to understand the situation she was in. "He isn't acting like something else happened though," She noted to herself trying to calm herself. "Forget it. Just get in the shower and get this day over with. You just have to survive one more week!"

* * *

Natsu walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He had taken his sweet time getting ready so he wouldn't have to bump into Lucy once again, but his hunger pains were really getting to him and he couldn't ignore them any longer.

He saw Gray at the table with his breakfast and coffee already in front of him. "Well good mornin' dragon breath," the raven-haired male greeted.

Natsu shot him a glare as he helped himself around the kitchen. "Is Lucy gone already?" he questioned.

"Yep, the girls should be gone most of the day," Gray stated, "So what are you going to do all by your lonesome?"

"I'm meeting with Laxus at noon," the rose-haired male answered with a groan.

Gray chuckled. "That'll be a blast I'm sure."

Natsu walked back to the table and took a seat. "I have to get it over with anyways," he sighed. He took a look around the room to observe if anyone else is around before he continued with a new topic. "Did Lucy talk to you this mornin'?"

Gray stopped mid-sip on his coffee and peered at the male across the table. "Did she talk to me about what?"

"Anything…was she actin' weird…"

"What did you do?!" Gray was on his feet in seconds. He was acting like any overprotective big brother would, even though he really wasn't Lucy's brother. He saw her as his younger sister and he still felt like he needed to protect her.

"Nothin'! I didn't do anything!"

"I swear if you did something, I'm going to blast your ass to the next fucking country, you bastard!"

"Will you listen to me, you damn stripper?!"

Gray took a deep breath before returning to in his chair. "You have less than a minute to explain."

Natsu didn't know where to start or how to word what he was about to say. But he needed to talk to someone about it and Gray was the closest person he had to a friend right now. They obviously had some kind of friendship since Natsu was his best man, but the two defiantly wouldn't admit it out loud. But who else was Natsu going to go to? "Last night…Lucy tried to kiss me," he stated in a whisper.

"Lucy…tried to kiss you?" Gray questioned as one of his dark eyebrows rose in question.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Natsu huffed angrily. His eyes traveled to the only other person in the room, and watched as said person started to laugh. "And what's so funny about that?! Do you know why she would do that or not?!"

"Oh cool it," Gray chuckled. He leaned back into his chair as he continued. "She obviously was so drunk she thought you were someone else. What other reason would Lucy have to kiss an idiot like you?"

"And who did she think I was, huh?" the pinkette snarled.

"Sting I'm guessing," Gray shrugged with his answer.

Natsu's onyx eyes widen and his heart stopped at the mention of a male name he didn't recognize. Why was this name making him feel so low? Did it bother him that Lucy would picture him as some other guy when they were having a moment? Did they even have a moment last night? What the hell is he thinking about? "Sting? Who's Sting?"

"Some guy that's been chasing after Lucy the past two years, Lucy's really close to him and I honestly expected them to be in a relationship by now," Gray stated casually.

"Lucy said she didn't have a boyfriend," Natsu growled, and for some reason he felt anger boiling deep inside him. Was this Sting guy the one she mentioned for a brief moment in their conversation last night? "And she knew it was me! She even said my name."

Gray's gaze became sharp on Natsu. "What do you mean she said your name? Did you let her kiss you?"

"No I stopped her. She would have regretted it in the morning and I didn't want that. Look I know you think I'm a total dick for leavin' and all that shit. But I wouldn't do that to Lucy, I'm not a complete asshole, you know!"

"Hm. Well things just got even more complicated…how is this even possible?" the model grumbled, rubbing his fingers onto his temples. "You really are a clueless idiot."

"What's that suppose to mean, prick?!"

"Not a damn thing. You wouldn't understand even if I spelled it out for you. But you're right Lucy _doesn't_ have a boyfriend. Maybe she was just lonely or something. You know girls have their needs and all," Gray stood up getting ready to make his leave. "Just make sure if she gets drunk and tries to do something else again, you stop her just like last night."

Natsu stood up so that he could step in front of the other male. "So you don't think there was reason behind her trying to kiss me? She was just too drunk and would have done that with anyone?" He knew Lucy better than that, Lucy wouldn't just kiss anyone. He could understand the lonely possibility, but Natsu honestly believed there was more to it than just that.

Gray stared hard into Natsu's eyes before he spoke his harsh words. "Don't over analyze things, you pink haired doofus." Gray walked around him, leaving a confused friend behind. Gray knew the reason behind Lucy's actions, he knew exactly what happened. But he wasn't about to let Lucy get hurt again, especially not by the same guy. He was going to protect her at all cost, just like he promised her five years ago. _'Sorry Natsu. It's best for you not to know, no hard feelings.'_

Natsu's brain was on over load as he thought back to everything Gray had told him just moments before he left. "And who is this Sting guy anyways…." He was trying his best not to feel bitter or jealous, but he didn't like the vibe he was getting by that mere name.

"Do ya really believe that load of horse shit?"

Natsu's attention was drawn to a new comer. "You heard?"

Gajeel was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, arms crossed. "The neighbors probably heard ya two idiots with all the bellowin' you were just makin'. I'll ask one more time; do ya really believe that load of horse shit Fullbuster just fed ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blondie obviously had a reason to try and pull a move on ya last night," Gajeel snickered. "Gee hee. You're just too dense to figure that out. I almost feel sorry for her." The tanned-taller male turned to leave the pink-haired male alone once more.

"What the hell am I missin'? What does everyone know that I don't!?" Natsu shouted angrily as his hands turned into fists. He inhaled deeply before adding more, this time talking in a normal volume to himself. "Why won't anyone tell me what the hell is going on…" he groaned as he too left the kitchen to go to his room and prepare for his lunch with his hot-headed cousin. "This is just great…"

* * *

"Ney, Lucy, are you going to come back to us or are you going to continue to stare out in space?"

Lucy blinked several times before coming out of her trance like state. "N-nani? You were saying?" she asked looking at the woman who had spoken to her just seconds before.

Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's younger sister, smiled while she laughed at her long time friend. "I was asking you how the dress fit. Is it perfect? You sent me your measurements since I unfortunately I wasn't able to do them myself and I want to know how it feels on you. But I think I did a pretty good job, don't you agree?"

Lucy smiled and nodded as she observed her reflection again. She was wearing a light purple bridesmaid dress that was cocktail length and had a champagne sash across her mid section. "It fits just right Lisanna, you did great! Thanks!"

Lucy turned around and faced all her fellow bridesmaids who wore their dresses as well. They all had the same exact dress and they all fit perfectly. "Well it doesn't get more real than this, does it?" the blonde giggled.

Levy smiled and nodded. "Now we just need to double check Juvia's dress!"

"If she'd ever come out of that damn dressing room," Cana groaned from her spot on the couch.

"My partner is helping her get it on," Lisanna stated as she looked back in the direction where the blunette's room was located. "Shouldn't be too much longer now."

"Hey Lu-chan, what have you been thinking about? You've been distracted ever since you got here," Levy stated looking over her best friend.

"And you were late," Erza exclaimed, giving Lucy one of her famous looks; the kind of look that said 'you better start explaining. You're busted.'

Lucy hummed as she hopped off of the platform she had been standing on. "I overslept is all. I mean I did drink quite a bit last night."

Cana snickered as she thought back to the little game she had the others play. "You were so wasted! Guess you have lost your touch Luce, you use to be so much better than that."

Lisanna eyed Lucy. "Does it have anything to do with the fact Natsu is back in town?"

Lucy looked away from all of their gazes. "We all played the game. It wasn't like I played because I was upset."

"Natsu carried you to your room, didn't he?" Levy questioned, stepping in front of the blonde so she could better observe the taller girl's reactions.

Lucy tried her best to fight the blush that was surfacing on her skin. "That's right, he did. So?"

A red eyebrow rose on Erza's face. "Did anything happen after that?"

"Why are you all asking all of these questions about Natsu!" Lucy huffed folding her arms across her chest. "He's back in town, so what? What's the big deal? Why does everything I do have to be because of him? I haven't even been paying any attention to him and I have barely said more than 50 words to him. Yes he did take me to my room, but only because I passed out from all the shots I took and Gray was busy taking care of Juvia. Nothing else happened. Why would anything else happen?"

"Maybe because you were in love with the guy?" Cana suggested with a shrug. "Or is it more accurate to say, 'you're still in love with the guy?'"

Lucy's eyes widened as she gasped. "T-that's ancient history!"

"Even Cana-san knows about Lucy-san's feelings for Natsu-nii?" Wendy whispered covering her mouth.

"Well of course!" Cana grinned before she looked at the blonde, whom was giving her a death glare. The brunette winked in response. "I know all of Lucy's darkest secrets kid!"

"Lucy, is there a chance that you're not over Natsu?" Lisanna questioned, grabbing onto one of Lucy's hands. "We're your friends. We won't judge you."

"And it's understandable if you still have feelings for him, Lu-chan," Levy added.

"We all know how it affected you when he disappeared," Erza stood next to Lucy as she spoke. "You don't have to pretend you're not hurting, we're here to listen."

Lucy frowned. "This day is supposed to be about Juvia."

"We're just worried Lu-chan," Levy defended.

"And I appreciate it. Ok?" Lucy mumbled. "But I'm fine. Sure some memories have been surfacing and I've been struggling just a bit, but none of that matters. I'm here for Juvia and Gray. I can always worry about Natsu later on in life."

Cana snorted. "Later in life could be too late." Chocolate-brown eyes narrowed in her direction. "I'm just stating the obvious. Sure this week is all about Gray and Juvia, but Gray and Juvia want you to be happy. What if this is your chance for happiness? Let's say you're not over Pinky, well there's a reason for that right? What if he's the one for you? Ever consider that?"

"You haven't had a boyfriend, Lu-chan."

"Neither have you Levy-chan!" Lucy snapped back. "And I've been on dates."

"But you didn't take them seriously."

All the girls turned their attention to the newest voice entering their conversation. There stood Juvia wearing her wedding dress. The blue haired beauty didn't wear a smile; the expression on her face was full of concern, concern for her maid of honor.

"Juvia, it's perfect! Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous on you!" Lisanna beamed with a huge smile.

The white haired girl was ignored as Juvia continued to stare at the blonde who stood a few feet in front of her. "Lucy."

"I'm over it okay? I don't have feelings like that for Natsu anymore. That's all in the past, and that's where it's going to stay; in the past. And this conversation is over, I'm going to go change," tired of being pestered Lucy dismissed herself and disappeared towards her dressing room.

"She still loves him," Erza whispered, her eyes traveling to the ground. "It's painfully obvious."

"Well as stubborn as she is, she won't ever admit it," Levy groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Well how about we give her a push?" Cana offered an idea.

"No, Juvia doesn't think that's a good idea," Juvia claimed. "That might make things worse. We need to let Natsu-san and Lucy work it out. And just hope for the best." All women agreed.

"Juvia-san, that dress really is beautiful," Wendy complimented with a small smile.

* * *

"You think a simple apology is going to cut it?!" Laxus Dreyar bellowed from a private booth inside his favorite restaurant. He was enraged at the pink-haired male who sat across him.

"Laxus, honey, tone it down a bit." Mirajane smiled gently as she grabbed his hand he had pounded against the table just moments before.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I know that's not enough…"

"No shit!" the blonde older male growled. "You think you can come back and everything be all flowers and roses? Shit. You better get on your knees and apologize like the bitch you are."

It was Natsu's time to glare. "Want to repeat that?"

"My, my," Mirajane hummed. The reason she was with the two boys was to make sure they didn't get into a fight and try to kill each other. She knew her boyfriends temper. And she did well deciding to come with him instead of going to the last dress fitting. "Come on boys, let's calm down some. Ok?"

"I said get on your knees and apologize bitch," a smirk formed on Laxus' amused face.

Natsu was on his feet within seconds, and Mirajane joined him, putting her hands up between the two hot-headed males. "Natsu, please take a seat."

Natsu stared hard at his dickhead of a cousin. "I don't have to take shit from you Laxus, you're not anyone special. I can kick your ass."

"Is that so? Then why don't you try it now punk?"

A vain popped out of the white haired beauty's forehead. Her eyes became evilly dark as she lost all of her patience. Her gaze fell hard on the man she had been dating for years. "Laxus. Stop now."

A sweat-dropped form on the back of his blonde head. "M-Mirajane…"

Her gaze was now on the rose haired male. "Natsu. Sit."

Natsu gulped and obeyed the order given to him.

"Laxus, Natsu is sorry. I know that isn't enough for you, you can forgive him on your own time. Wendy has forgiven him and I bet your grandfather would like to see him. Now you're going to let that pride of yours go and allow him to visit his grandfather. And Natsu, Laxus is upset because of how your disappearance effected both Wendy and your Grandpa. He didn't like seeing them in pain, and also deep down he missed you as well. You two are going to work out your issues, but obviously not today and not in this place. If you need to duke it out then you can do it some other time. But this week is pretty booked, and already full of other drama. I want you BOTH to listen to me and not touch each other at all this week. And if I find out that you didn't listen, then there will be hell to pay, understood?" she warned.

Both men nodded slowly.

"Laxus, honey you need to head back to the office," the dark aurora disappeared from Mira as she smiled. "If you hadn't wasted all this time fighting, you could have talked some more. But you have an appointment in thirty minutes. So run along, now."

Laxus' eyes twitched as he stood up. He gave her a goodbye kiss on the check, glared at Natsu, and left without saying another word.

Mira continued to smile as she looked at Natsu, Natsu shuddered from his nerves. She was making him nervous from the look she was giving him. "Um…well…you…how…"

"None of that is important now, is it?" she giggled. "So Natsu, let's talk."

It was Natsu's turn to sweat. "Talk about what?"

"Lucy."

Her response was short and right to the point. The mention of _her _name brought pain to Natsu's chest. "What about Lucy?" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Now now, don't be like that. You don't need to act like a tough guy. I already know how tough you are," she teased.

"Mira, why do you want to talk about Lucy? What is there to talk about?"

"Well, what exactly do you plan on doing with Lucy?"

"E-excuse me?" he stuttered an embarrassed response. "What do you mean?" Visions of last night slowly crept into his mind.

"Do you want to be best friends again?"

"Of course I do."

"Is that all?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What do you mean is that all?" Confusion was clearly written all over his face. What is up with everyone about him and Lucy? "What all is left?"

"I think you know what 'all is left', Natsu," she giggled as she saw a tint of pink cross his cheeks. "You don't have to pretend to be the clueless boy you were in the past."

"What's that suppose to mean? Clueless?! Why has everyone been callin' me that lately? It's gettin' really annoying! And it's pissin' me off!" he bellowed. "Why can't you all stop talkin' in riddles and say what's exactly on your mind?"

"Normal people would be able to understand. Guess you still are the same old Natsu then?" she sighed.

"Don't sound so disappointed!"

"Natsu, let's not play dumb anymore ok?"

Natsu closed his mouth as he stared at the woman across from him. He wasn't 'playing dumb', he knew what Mira meant he just didn't understand why she was expecting more from him and Lucy. He wanted their friendship back. Yes, that was one of his top priorities. He wanted to go back to how it was more than anything. He would go back in time if he could. He would have stuck to their original plan. They had had it all figured out; where they both were going to go to college, what they were going to study, all the parties they planned on going to, and even them eventually being roommates. She had talked about it for years. She was so excited to be able to get away from home, and he promised he would help her. He would give anything if he could fix those broken promises, each and every single one of them.

He had been selfish, bitter, hotheaded, jealous, enraged, hurt, and a teenager when he left. He wasn't known for making wise choices, but during that time, he was at his worst. No one would fully understand his thought process. Only he knew all the burdens he had been dealing with. And it was his own fault for not relying on his best friend. She would have listened and probably would have helped him, and he wouldn't have made the biggest mistake ever. He fucked up. He hated it, but it happened. That's the reason why he came back, he wanted to fix everything. And friendships could be fixed. He believed his and Lucy's was strong enough to be saved.

"Let's speak hypothetically. What if there was more for you and Lucy than just friendship? How would that make you feel? Be honest. I'm the only person here to hear it. I won't say anything to anyone else. I won't judge you. I won't really voice my opinion. You just have to be one hundred percent honest," her blue eyes stared hard into his onyx ones. "If you and Lucy could have something more than friends would you be all for it? Or do you really want to keep trying to feed everyone this 'best friend' bullshit. Excuse my harsh language. But love isn't something to joke about. If you feel or have ever felt something more for Lucy, I think it's time for you to fess up."

He didn't flinch. He didn't blink. His breathing was so calm you could assume that her questions hadn't fazed him. His external image was all a lie though. On the inside his heart was pounding violently, his ears were ringing loudly, his throat was painfully dry, and he, the man who doesn't get hot, was burning up. Natsu Dragneel had completely lost his cool.

He sighed as he prepared to answer her.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Lucy!"_

_Shouts from four girls echoed loudly as Lucy opened her front door. Her eyes widened as she looked at Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Mirajane who all had a gift with them. "T-thanks!" she beamed with a bright smile. Today was her seventeenth birthday and the girls were coming over for some girl time. "Come on in!"_

_They had small chit-chat as they made their way to her room where they would spend the next couple of hours, painting nails, doing hair, and gossiping._

"_Say Lucy, when are you going to that concert?" Erza questioned as she sat down on Lucy's large bed._

"_About eight this evening I think," she answered._

"_You're going with Natsu, right?" Mira asked, a smirk forming on her face._

_A smile blush grazed the blonde's cheeks. "Y-yes. Why are you giving me that look Mira?"_

"_Just wondering if you were going to make 'the big move' tonight?" the older white haired woman giggled. _

"_N-nai? W-w-what big move?!" Lucy bellowed in surprise._

_Levy snickered at her best friend. "You know what move Lu-chan!"_

"_Yeah! Aren't you going to confess to him tonight? Tell him how you feel?" this time it was Lisanna who spoke. Lucy couldn't help but feel weird that Lisanna would ask such a thing, Lisanna also had feelings for the pink-haired teen. _

"_I-I don't think I'm going to do that," Lucy admitted bowing her head in defeat._

"_Eh? Why not?" Lisanna questioned with a frown._

"_Because Natsu doesn't like me like that," Lucy stated with a straight face._

"_You don't know that for sure, Lu-chan. He might," Levy insisted with a smile._

"_That's true. You can't be positive about that till you tell him and get his reaction," Erza agreed with her arms crossed. "It's okay to be nervous."_

"_I'm happy how things are though," Lucy mumbled, "plus I don't think I should do it on my birthday. Don't the boys confess on the girl's birthday in those Shoujos you read Erza?"_

"_Sometimes the girl takes the lead," the red-head claimed with her head held high. _

"_But this is Natsu guys. Come on, really, do you think the guy would take me seriously? I'd have to spell it out for him. He's kind of clueless. It wouldn't be as simple as saying 'I like you.' He would look at me and say 'I like you too, Luce.'"_

"_Then why not tell him how you really feel? Why not say 'I love you, Natsu!'?" Mirajane snickered. Little hearts where in her eyes as she thought of the 'possible confession.'_

_Lucy shook her head violently. "N-no way! And besides he still might take it as the 'friend way'!"_

"_True," Levy grumbled. "Hhhhmm…we need to get Natsu to realize his feelings for you, but how?"_

"_You can make him jealous!" Lisanna suggested pounding her fist into her other hand._

"_Jealous? How would I make him jealous?" Lucy asked. "And what do you mean his feelings for me Levy-chan?!"_

"_Simple, you can tell him that you're thinking of getting a boyfriend!" Lisanna insisted. "He'd get jealous for sure!"_

"_Oh Lisanna that's such a clever idea!" Mirajane squealed thinking of how jealous Natsu would act; she could just see him saying 'No Luce, you're mine!'. "Natsu wouldn't like that idea at all!"_

"_He does think you like some guy, doesn't he?" Erza questioned as she remembered a conversation they had a while back. "You told him you liked someone didn't you?"_

"_Yeah…but I really don't think he'd get jealous guys," Lucy grumbled with her shoulders slumped. _

"_You don't know unless you try, Lu-chan. All you have to say is 'Hey Natsu, what do you think about me getting a boyfriend?' or something like that. He's your best friend so he'll know you're coming for him for honest advice. And knowing Natsu he will be nothing but honest and tell you 'I don't like that idea at all!'" Levy raved throwing her hands into the air._

"_Oh my!" Mira beamed clapping her hands. "And in no time he'll tell Lucy how he truly feels about her!"_

"_Why do you all think Natsu has feelings for me?" Lucy asked as she became annoyed. She didn't understand why they kept saying 'Natsu's feelings'. He didn't have any special feelings for Lucy, she knows this. She's his best friend. She would know if he was interested in her._

"_Because it's obvious that he does," Lisanna stated. _

"_I think you are all reading into this way too much," the blonde teen insisted. _

"_Maybe, guess we'll see, won't we?" Lisanna teased as she nudged the birthday girl in her side._

"_I haven't decided if I'm going along with so called 'plan' or not. I don't want to make things awkward."_

"_Well if all else fails, you can really get a boyfriend, that would make Natsu jealous for sure!" Mirajane replied._

"_N-nani?! This is crazy talk!" Lucy growled pointing at the older girl accusingly. _

"_Let's all calm down and just wait to see how tonight goes for them. I think we're making Lucy more nervous with these suggestions. It's her birthday, we don't need to be stressing her out," Erza declared._

_The other three guests nodded their heads in agreement, and then all four looked at the blonde birthday beauty and smirked. Because they all had a plan to make Lucy look super hot so that said rose-haired boy would drool at the sight of her._

"_W-why are you all looking at me like that?!"_

_****Couple hours later****_

"_I'm late!" Lucy grumbled as she frantically ran as fast as she could to the meeting spot her and Natsu had agreed on. She was running behind thanks to her friends and their determination to make her drop dead sexy. And Lucy would admit that she did look hot for a fresh seventeen year old. Her blonde hair was down and full of fun curls instead of being straight and half pulled into a side pony tail. Her makeup was more exotic and she believed the girls had called it the 'smokey eyed' look. She also wore a black tank top, a red mini skirt, and black knee high boots that had a bit of a heal on them, but nothing too dangerous because Lucy was known for her clumsiness. _

_Her accessories weren't anything too crazy either. She wore red heart earrings, one red bracelet, and a red choker collar. She had small black handbag that held her cash and her phone. Lucy had to say, her friends went 'all out.' _

_She had to be at least fifteen minutes late and only hoped that Natsu wasn't annoyed and hadn't already entered the concert hall. "Ugh, this is the worst!" she groaned. _

_She had finally reached the event center and it was packed. How was she going to find Natsu with all these people around? He said they would meet under a clock didn't he? She searched for a clock and she found one to the far right. She smiled and raced towards it and when she got closer she noticed there was no pink-haired teen around. She stopped running and frowned. Feeling disappointed her shoulders slumped. "Just great…"_

"_Luce!"_

_Hearing her name Lucy looked back in the direction she had just raced through. There was Natsu sitting on top of statue, waving like an idiot. _

_She smiled and started walking towards him; at the same time he hopped off his seat and approached her. "You're late!" _

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Just because it's your birthday doesn….woah….look at you Luce!"_

"_Eh…do I look weird?"_

"_No…not at all! You look great!"_

_She blushed at his words. "T-thanks."_

_He grinned at her. "Well let's go get in line. We want to be able to get spots where we can see right?!"_

_She nodded and with that they headed towards the doors. "I'm sorry I'm late, Natsu."_

"_It's fine. Oh, and Happy Birthday! Got any presents yet?!"_

"_Levy got me this purse, Erza got me these earrings and necklace, and Lisanna and Mira bought me some new makeup," she answered._

"_Well that explains this new look," he chuckled._

"_Are you sure I don't look weird?"_

"_You're weird Luce, for thinking you look weird. You look fine."_

_She couldn't help her eyes from twitching. "What do you mean I'm weird?!"_

"_Because you are!"_

"_So are you!"_

_They broke out into laughter realizing how silly they were acting in public. They were not acting like seventeen year olds, but more like five year olds._

"_Nothing's changed, huh?" Natsu snickered as he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair._

"_Hey quit it! You'll mess it up!" she shouted as she smacked his hand away and glared at him. "It took forever for them to get my hair like this!" _

'_And I wouldn't say NOTHING has changed, because I can name one thing that has changed,' she added to herself._

"_Sorry, my bad Lushey."_

"_Baka! It's Lucy!"_

"_Hai. Hai."_

_Before Lucy knew it she was tripping and Natsu reached out his hand to catch her. "Watch where you're going!" His hand wrapped around her arm and he pulled her back to her feet. "Jeez what am I goin' to do with you? You shouldn't wear shoes you aren't use to Luce. You could get hurt. Good thing you have me to protect you huh?" _

_The grin he gave her caused her skin to break out in goosebumps. She smiled at him. "Thanks Natsu. You're a lifesaver."_

"_I know!"_

"_Hey, Natsu. You got the tickets right?"_

"…"

"_Natsu?"_

"_Um."_

"_Natsu, you have the tickets don't you?!"_

"_Er…about that…"_

"_You idiot…you have got to be kidding me!"_

"_Yep!" he teased as he pulled out two tickets from his pockets. "Have a little bit of faith, Lucy."_

"_Don't scare me like that," she grumbled as she punched his arm playfully._

"_Ah come on, it was fun though," he stated smirking at her. _

"_And you say I'm weird."_

"_Natsu! Hey there man! Is that you Lucy?"_

_They both turned around to see Loke behind them. "Hey what's up?" Natsu questioned._

"_Not much, just going to this concert. Looks like you two are too. What do you say about hanging out together? It's Lucy's birthday right?" the orange haired teen questioned. _

_Lucy bit her lip. 'Well there goes any alone time…' she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Sure Loke was there friend, but she wanted to have a special birthday evening with Natsu and Natsu alone._

"_Hm. Aren't you on a date though?" Natsu asked, noticing a brown haired girl clinging to Loke's arm._

"_Yep!" Loke answered grinning._

"_No offense. But Luce and I don't want to intrude."_

"_You sure you don't want to hog 'Luce' all to yourself, Natsu? Because she's looking rather sexy tonight. Lucy, you are absolutely one hot babe!" _

_Lucy blushed at his 'compliment'. "T-thanks Loke…"_

_Natsu narrowed his eyes at Loke. "I guess you could say I want to 'hog' Luce. She's my best friend and it's her birthday. We promised we would go to this concert together, and I think it would be weird watchin' you and your date make out all night. I think Lucy would feel really uncomfortable, and I also think your date would like it to be just you two."_

"_It is a date right? I think it would be fair to her to give your undivided attention," Lucy agreed._

"_Ah, I guess you're right," Loke grumbled. "But Lucy if you get bored later, call me. I can show you a great time after the show! My treat!"_

"_I'll keep that in mind," Lucy mumbled._

"_Happy Birthday Lu-Lu! You two enjoy your night!" Loke shouted as he and his 'date' dismissed themselves._

"_That idiot, remind me to punch his face the next time we see him. I didn't want to embarrass him on his date," Natsu growled._

_Lucy looked at Natsu, observing his clenched fists and hard glare. "You ok?"_

_Natsu relaxed and sighed. "Yeah. Let's get going."_

_Lucy titled her head in confusion. "Does Loke get on your nerves that much?"_

"_You could say that, come on, let's go. The doors are opening," he urged, he grabbed onto her hand and started pulling her with him._

_Lucy couldn't help but blush and smile once she felt her hand in his. 'He has no idea what he's doing to me, this baka. Why does he have to be so clueless?' _

"_Hey Luce…there's a lot of guys staring at you."_

_Lucy observed their surroundings and sure enough at least ten guys were looking towards their direction. Were they really giving her those looks? How does Natsu know for certain that they are staring at her? They could be watching anyone. "Do I have something on my face?"_

"_No…baka. It's your outfit."_

"_I asked you if I looked weird!"_

"_You don't! It's just causing you to get a lot of attention!"_

"_And that's a bad thing?" _

"_Well…" Natsu paused for a minute. He wasn't looking at her, his gaze was straight forward. And Lucy could have sworn his cheeks were turning pink. "It's just annoying."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize, baka!"_

"_Stop calling me a baka, baka!"_

"_Then don't call me a baka either!"_

"_Well you are one!"_

"_And you're still weird!"_

"_Natsu Dragneel!"_

"_Luigi Heartfilia!"_

"_Ugh! You're so irritating!"_

"_But you love me for it!"_

_Lucy's eyes widened and her face turned cherry red from his last statement. "N-nani?! You seriously are stupid!"_

_Natsu looked back at her, grinning as wide as he could. "Ah come on, Luce. You love me and we both know it. We're best friends, aren't we? You can't help but love me for my flaws? Isn't that what being a best friend means?" _

"_I-I wouldn't be throwing the L-word all over the p-place N-Natsu," she stuttered nervously._

_Natsu blinked for a minute before realization set in. "Ah! I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it like that!" he emphasized, and he too started to blush hard like Lucy. _

_They both were frozen in place as silence filled the air. Lucy could feel her heart pounding and her hand was starting to sweat in his. 'This is seriously awkward! He's just so clueless for his own good! There's no way I could confess if it's already weird between us just after that,' she thought._

"_Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I know you like that one guy, so you know I didn't mean anything by that."_

_Lucy's head snapped up to meet his gaze. 'Ah that's right. My 'crush' is on someone else, isn't it Natsu?' she kept talking to herself. "I-it's fine. I know you didn't. I was just teasing also. If someone had overheard us, they would have thought we were a couple or something."_

"_Ah right…" Natsu replied and with that he let go of her hand. "Well let's find some spots. We want to be able to see right?"_

_Lucy did her best to hide the fact her feelings were hurt from their separation. "Yeah. Let's go."_

_They entered big doors and followed the crowd into a small room. The band playing was newer and wasn't well known, but they played Natsu's favorite kind of music and he enjoyed them already. Lucy had been at his house when he was playing their CD and she commented on how good they were and he then revealed they were having a concert on her birthday and that Natsu wanted to take her to it. And well, here they stand now. There were no chairs which meant that they would have to stand through it all, and boy, Lucy's feet were going to kill her tomorrow._

_Lucy looked at Natsu as he stood by her, his attention was on the stage as he waited for the band to come out and perform. Lucy bit her lip. How come things turned out so strange? Why did she have to make that comment? How was she going to fix this? How was she going to explain her weird behavior? She kept questioning herself until she remembered her conversation with the girls just hours ago. She sighed. 'Well, I don't think it could cause anymore damage,' she told herself._

"_Natsu."_

"_Hm?" Natsu's onyx eyes were on her. _

"_W-what…what if…I…"_

"_What if you what, Luce?" His pink eyebrow rose up in confusion and Lucy noted how cute he looked._

"_What if I…you know…got a boyfriend?"She stared at him, waiting for his reaction. If he showed any type of emotion that seemed like he was disappointed she wanted to see it. She wanted to know if what the other girls said was true._

_But nothing happened. He just stared back at her for a few moments before he gave her a toothy grin. "Haha. Well I wouldn't have to worry about takin' care of you so much! Someone else could catch you from fallin' and scare off all the jerks that look like they want to eat ya! I guess you say my life would be a lot easier right? This is about that one guy huh? Ah Luce! I'm so happy for ya! Congrats!"_

_Lucy tuned him out once she heard 'my life would be a lot easier'. She felt like her chest was full of stones. She knew this was going to happen, she just didn't know that she was such a pest to him. She didn't know that she troubled him so much. The frown on her face wouldn't disappear and she fought desperately to keep her forming tears from dropping. She was not about to cry. She lowered her head so Natsu wouldn't notice her heart broken expression. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed just as the music started to play. On her seventeenth birthday, Lucy felt the pain of rejection for the first time. _

_Natsu's placed his hand on top her head as he patted her hair lightly. "I'm just glad you're happy, Luce. Happy Birthday." He had mistaken her tears of heartbreak for tears of joy or relief. Natsu was indeed really clueless._

* * *

_What if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?__  
__Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true?__  
__What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?__  
__Or would you watch me walk away without a fight?_

**So I am really sorry that I have taken so long to update. School has been stressful and my mind has been in other places. Plus I had some serious writer's block. I will do my best to update sooner next time. Please forgive me! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was extra long just because I took forever! Seriously didn't mean to take as long as I did!**

**Also don't hate me for clueless Natsu. He really is clueless and seeing what he wants to see! You know, being a teenage boy and all. **

**Also I didn't describe Juvia's dress because I wanted to wait till the wedding chapter! *snickers***

**Please read and review! It doesn't take long to write a review and I enjoy reading them. Even if it's telling me what I can improve on. I always look forward to what you all have to say. *smiles* I will give you a cookie! Tons of cookies!**

**Until next time!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


End file.
